Sword of the King and Queen
by Forggotenwriter
Summary: A Naruto/Witchblade crossover. Read and let me know what you think or something. I'll ignore people argueing my pairing and stuff so don't complain about them.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Witchblade or Naruto.

Also is my first story so don't tell me how bad it is or anything and if you have problems with the couples, bite me, I'm not changing it for anyone for stupid reason's such as "IT does it work" or "she's suppose to get with this guy and he suppose to be with her." I have read great stories that have been ruined by such people so don't bother with it.

It is a Naruto/Masane story and I don't plan to harem or anything like that.

I also want to save Shiori if anyone has an idea on how.

Prologue

Witchblade's host and Excalibur's Birth

"You ready Naruto," an elder frog sitting atop another frog with a chair on its back, "We'll be heading out now."

"Yeah lets go," a blond in a orange jacket and black shorts with three whiskers on each cheek as he starts to head out before stopping, "Um which way to Mount Myoboku?" Sighing the frog pulls out a giant scroll with several names on it explaining how to get their as the blond thinks, 'Yeah, yeah I know about signing the scroll and stuff.'" Naruto tries to ask

As this is happening several figures hidden in the shadows finish their hand seals as their leader wearing a white mask and white cloak smirks under his mask as he turns to them, "Lets report to Danzo," he orders as they jump away.

In a puff of smoke a blond teen appears atop a destroyed building slowly forcing himself up, "Ahhh… my head," the blond teen mutters looking around to see a flooded portion of a large city that he looks around further, "Who am I?" he question before grasping his head and cringing

"Do your best Naruto," a pink haired girl next to a pineapple haired teen.

"Is that my name," the blond question looking at his hand, "Naruto?" He then looks around to see flooded buildings below him, "Where the heck am I?"

"AHHHH!!!!" a women's voice cries out from not far away.

"Huh," the teen mutters looking around as another scream is heard causing him to look towards a first floor above the water of a nearby building, "Over their," he says jumping from the building without hesitation and landing on the water running towards the building.

Inside the building

"Hello," Naruto shouts entering the building and look around hearing muffled cries as he looks around seeing nothing but rubble till he rounds the corner, "What the…" he mutters coming eye to eye with a women being wrapped up in crimson tentacles from a strange silver gauntlet with a red eye looking out it, "Hey hold on," he shouts running over pulling a kunai and grabbing one of the tentacles to cut through it just to have a random tentacle cut through the kunai. "Err damn it," he cries as he starts to pull the tentacles away himself with his bare hands, "Hold on."

"Thank you Thank you," the girl tells him as he removes the tentacles from her mouth but sees something out the corner of her eyes, "Look o…muph" she tries to warn as a tentacle covers her mouth as Naruto looks up at her his azure blue meeting the women's brown.

"What…ahhh," he cries as one tentacle pierces his right wrist and starts to wrap around him, "Damn it all," he cries cringing as he grabs hold of it tightly as he tries to pull it out just as another wraps around his waist.

Unknown to the two the red eye of the quanlet has split into one red eye and one yellow eye and looks at the two entrapped in their tentacles as both struggle to get free, just a baby starts crying.

Hokage's office

"What do you mean he didn't make it?" a busty blond with two pigtails in a green haori with the kanji for gamble on the back.

"When I arrived he wasn't their," the elder toad answered calmly, "but we can confirm the reverse summoning was preformed right on our end so someone had to interfere on this side."

"But who would do that," a pink haired girl question worried, "I mean how many knew when the reverse summoning was going to take place?"

"Who knows," the elder frog answers sadly as he looks out the window, "But I can confirm Naruto is alive somewhere, somehow, but we can't do anything till he summons a toad to his location."

"Now the Kyuubi brat is gone, I can begin my plans," thinks a crippled old man hidden from view.

Eight years later

A six year old girl looks out of the railing of the ship a short haired brunet in an orange jacket and denim jeans behind her with a blond man in a crimson long coat orange shirt and lose fitting black khakis stare towards the island in front of them.

"So this is Tokyo," the girl ask happily eyes the near by city.

"That's right Riko," the women replies leaning down wrapping the girl in a tight hug, "That's where we are going to begin are new life, right Honey?" she ask addressing the blond who leans down giving a large fox like grin.

"That's right Masane," the blond replies happily ruffling the little girls hair as his eyes reflect pure joy, "and the first thing we'll do is find yourself a church, synagogue, or whatever as long as they have a person that can make it official." He tells them pulling a necklace from around his neck before tying it around Masane's neck, "Because we want are family to remain together forever don't we."

"Yeah," Riko yells jumping up and down as Masane looks at the necklace.

"Naruto you sure you want this to be…" Masane tries to ask as the blond man smiles leaning over kissing her deeply as Riko just stares with a happy smile on her face.

"You two are all I need to be happy Masane," Naruto answers giving her a small grin, "So consider that my ring to you," he tells her happily, "the one link to my past and my second most prized possession."

"What's your first," Riko ask curiously as Naruto turns to her with an evil like grin.

" I think that would be easy to figure out little fox," he tells her leaning down and picking her up spinning around with a wide grin, "That would be you and your mom that are my most precise of people."

"Ahhh," Riko shouts as she flies around happily as Masane watches her fingers running along the necklace given to her.

'Thank you Naruto,' Masane thinks as she zones out, 'I couldn't ask for a better father for Riko.' Suddenly she feels a pinching to her cheeks as she comes back to reality for find Naruto pinching her left cheek and Riko pinching her right. "Hey stop that you two," she scolds as Naruto and Riko laugh, before Masane starts laughing with them.

The captain just watches from the wheel house with a smile on his face thinking "Welcome to Tokyo Amaha's."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own either Witchblade or Naruto.

Chapter 1

The Blades Awaken

"Let's Eat!!!" The three Amaha's shout as they dig into each of their own meals.

"Papa," Riko says eyeing his large bowl of ramen, "You really need to find something else to eat other then ramen, it is not good for you," she lectures as Masane just smirks at her future husbands rather pleading look.

"But Riko honey," Naruto wines playfully crossing his fingers as he looks her in the eyes, "I love ramen soooo much."

"I know Daddy," Riko mutters sadly, "but it isn't good to eat all the time."

"Well how you going to stop me hmm," Naruto sneers as he starts eating, "Not like you can…hey stop that." He tells her as she jumps over the table reaching for the bowl her eyes burring with determination.

"I won't let you eat all the time Daddy," Riko cries as they hit the ground and Masane watches eating and shaking her head as Naruto holds the bowl just out of Riko's reach. "Now hand it over this instant."

Sighing Masane watches the little horse play before downing the rest of her meal thinking, 'Sometimes its hard to tell who the adult is and whose the child.'

Suddenly the sound of a clearing throat stops everything and causes the family to look to at a brown haired women, in a pink business suit, with several officers standing behind her, "I've been looking for you three." She tells them brown eyes showing seriousness, "Now come with us…"

Before she can finish a bowl of ramen hits a one of the officers in the face, as Naruto tosses Riko to Masane, "RUN!!!!" he orders standing between them and the officers, "I'll hold them off." Masane nods before picking up Riko and running away. "Now what do you want Miss Child Welfare?" Naruto ask reading himself eyeing each officer.

"I've come for Riko," she answers annoyed as the blond stands between her and the child, "Now please step aside Mr. Amaha."

"How about no," Naruto answers getting into a rather guarded stance with his left hand out in front the palm facing in as he directs it towards the women his other right hand behind his back bending his knees a bit. "Let's see you try and take her from us."

With Masane and Riko

"Mom," Riko cries out looking back as they turn the corner, "What about Dad?"

"He's fine Riko," Masane answers before skidding to a stop as several officers appear in front of them. "Damn it."

Back with Naruto

The welfare women can only stare as the several officers lay on the ground beaten as Naruto dust himself off. "Now will you give up or will I have to…" he threatens as a car drives by with Masane and Riko in it. "Masane, Riko!!" he cries out as he starts to go after them till feeling a prick in his neck.

"Sorry Mr. Amaha," Mrs. Welfare informs as Naruto pulls a little dart from his neck, "But this really is for the best for all parties involved."

Collapsing to the ground Naruto's eyes flash crimson his pupils become slited before he hits muttering, "Son of a…"

Several hours later

Slowly standing up Naruto finds himself lying against an old warn mattress with no one around and jail bars nearby with no sound anywhere nearby.

"HEY," Naruto shouts moving to the bars, "Where the hell am I?"

"Shut it," someone shouts angry from down the hall, "You've done enough damage to those men we sent after you."

"Where's Masane and Riko," Naruto shouts angrily grabbing the bars of his cell, "Tell me damn it?"

An officer comes walking towards the Naruto cell weapon drawn, "shut the hell up you bastard!!!" He yells pointing the pistol towards Naruto, who doesn't even flinch," Because of you several good cops are in the hospital, so I don't want to hear about that women and kid."

"Where are they," Naruto says calmly as an aura of dormancy radiates all around him causing the guard to back off as his whisker marks get thicker and eyes become slited.

"Just shut it and go to sleep," the guard stutters to the blond who now starting to look more feral, "You'll be arained in the morning." He informs before heading away in a hurry.

"Masane, Riko," Naruto mumbles leaning against the wall and sliding down to a curled up position on the floor, "Are you two alright," he ask himself as a yellow light starts to glow on his right wrist.

With Masane in jail cell

"Riko, Naruto," Masane thinks curled up on a small bed of the cell as a voice enters her mind.

"Are you two alright," the voice asks faintly.

Sitting up quickly Masane looks around to see no one near by, 'Well that's weird,' she thinks eyeing the cell door, 'I could have sworn.' Suddenly her right wrist is covered in a crimson light as she grabs it before falling to the ground thrashing about screaming.

"Hey," a guard shouts looking down the corridor, "You alright lady?"

Male cell block across from Masane

"Something near by," the man in an army green jacket mutters grabbing the bars and looking out licking his lips, "Smells so good." He mutters as the winds pick up around him and he starts to change.

With Naruto

Naruto's head shoots up as he looks around thinking, 'Something's wrong,' he then stands up jumping to the bars looking around, 'Masane…'

Back with Masane as she watches Guard get killed.

'Masane…' a voice mutters causing Masane to look up at the giant creature standing before her with a crushing pincer winding away.

'Naruto,' she thinks before a she grabs her wrist as the monster readies its attack.

"Hey what's going on," two more officers shout coming to the cell just to whack aside like nothing.

'No,' Masane thinks holding her wrist tightly, 'I won't die here…' Suddenly a crimson whip erupts from her wrist cutting through a part of the mechanical monster as Masane looks directly at it with eyes that seem to reflect the moon. As black armor starts to grow from her wrist to form a grayish black gauntlet with blade like nails and blade going down her forearm and curving around her body to form a rather revealing black armor with blade high heels. (You all know what it looks like so I am not going into indebt description with it.) Once the transformation is complete red tentacles then erupt from the ends of her hair forcing the creature out as he eyes reflect a full moon sky as purple marks curl under her eyes. "Sorry," the transformed Masane mutters raising her right arm, "You're just not doing it for me." She informs as she raises her arm quickly causing an unseen cut to go up the monster before she turns to walk away.

With Naruto

Grasping his wrist Naruto curls up on the ground as images of monster enters his mind, then the licking of some liquid off a gauntlet covered arm. 'What are these,' he ask himself grasping his wrist several reddish yellow tentacles erupt from his wrist, "Masane," he cries out as a dark grey gauntlet forms around his right arm and spreads its armor around his shines causing tight black pants to form before an armor like belt that seems to take shape.

"Hey," the guard shouts angrily, "Keep quiet."

"Masane's in danger," Naruto tells himself forcing himself up as his hair turns to an orangish blond color while his eyes change to a crimson moon color with black surrounding them with two red lines replacing his whisker marks. "I'm coming Masane," he mutters as a spiraling leaf forms on his left arm before wrapping around his bicep.

Driving by in a dark blue car

"Do you feel that Doctor," a brunet women in a blue jacket light blue skirt and matching shirt questions a long dark purple haired women in a dark pink near purple business suit.

"I did Shiori," she answers stopping the car and getting out, "But it doesn't feel like an X-con, but almost…"

"Like one of are sister's but different Dr. Soho," Shiori finishes as a loud explosion is heard from nearby, causing both to go on guard as a figure clears a 10 foot wall to their left and lands in front of them. "Is that a…" Shiori questions eyes the armored orangeish blond man in front of them.

"No," Dr Soho answers calmly eyeing the man's gauntlet covered right arm, "It's similar, but drastically different in many ways."

'Masane,' the transformed Naruto thinks looking around, 'Why can't I feel her anymore.' He then looks towards the ladies and their car, "Where's Masane?" he ask them calmly, his eyes reflecting rage, but a calm at the sometime.

"Whose Masane?" question Dr. Soho coming out from the driver's side door?

Eyeing her as she comes out Naruto slowly lets a silver blade extend from his right forearm as she approaches while Shiori raises her right arm showing a silver bracelet with what looks at a blue eye in the center, "Dr. Soho…" she tries to warn as the orangeish hair man see's it. "Ahhh," she lets out a whimper as the man appears out of no where grasping her wrist.

"Shiori," Soho shouts as the man eyes the bracelet, before meeting Shiori's gaze.

"Maybe you can entertain me for a bit," Naruto ask as a lust for battle fills his eyes with the feeling of Masane vanishing from his mind.

Abandon alleyway

"Riko…Naruto," a transformed Masane mutters collapsing to the ground panting roughly as the gem on her neck now starts to shine faintly before passing out just as a light shines down the alley.

Back with Naruto

Naruto jumps back as Shiori has a ragging wind surround her and a rather revealing blue armor a bow like blade extending from her wrist as Soho watches them carefully.

"Mmmm," Naruto mutters eyeing her up and down, "This should be interesting now."

"Humph," Shiori snorts reading herself for battle, "Let's get going then," she shouts charging swinging the blade wide, as Naruto sighs side stepping the attack before grabbing her wrist and twisting it around her back and pulling her close.

"How dull," Naruto mutters in her ear as Soho transforms into a revealing white skinned women as she pulls out a blade, "You have no real training at fighting a really opponent like me."

"Don't be so sure," Shiori mutters driving her foot down on his a blade extended to stab him in the foot causing him to release her and jump back as Shiori jumps towards Soho.

"Please entertain me ladies," Naruto ask crossing his arms in front of him the long blade pointed forward as his index finger gestures for them to come.

"Shiori," Soho says calmly eyeing the opponent in front of them, "Don't underestimate him, he's different from others."

"I won't Dr. Soho," Shiori tells her charging her bow blade clashing with the long sword of Naruto, "Now just die!!!"

"Sorry Sweet cheeks," Naruto replies as he watches Shiori struggling with her attack before spinning around going for a gash across his chest as he just side steps it before raising his blade up to stop Soho's blade from coming down on him, "And the albino makes her move."

"I don't wish to fight you," Soho tries reasoning before she finds a foot colliding with her stomach sending her flying towards her own car as Shiori attacks him again, as he spins around dropping to the ground as he blade flies over his head and her sends his left foot up into her chin sending her into the air.

"Your action seems to disagree," he tells them as appears behind Shiori, "It's been fun Sweet cheeks, but this is just no fun." He informs her as he jabs her in a nerve cluster on her lower back causing her to temporarily loose motor functions, "but I feel my daughter nearby so I got to be going."

"Daughter," Shiori mutters as she feels an ax kick to her stomach sending her to the ground making a spider like crater as Naruto lands over atop her as Soho struggles to stand leaning on her car for help as a trickle of white liquid.

"Till we meet again Sweet Cheeks," Naruto says leaning down giving Shiori a playful slap to the side of the face, "Maybe then we can have some real fun with an all out battle." He then starts walking away before smirking, "Later albino lady," he tells Soho with a slight wave, Before jumping to a nearby light post then to the top of a building before racing across roof tops.

'He's defiantly stronger then an X-con,' Dr. Soho thinks walking over to her assistant whose struggling to get up her face full of rage and embarrassment, "He seemed trained for combat and skilled at close range."

Twitching Shiori eyes where he left, "I'm going to beat him next time Dr. Soho, I promise."

"Lets report to father for now, Shiori," Soho answers walking back to the car, "I am sure he would want to know about this."

"Yes ma'am," Shiori replies following behind with a slight limp as she holds her stomach, 'Bastard, that hurt.'

With Naruto running across the roofs

'Riko,' Naruto thinks running across the roof, 'I Know I felt you near by, but where would you go.'

Flashback

"We'll meet at Tokyo Tower if we get separated," Masane tells them as she points towards a red and white tower in the distant.

End Flashback

Stopping Naruto looks to a large tower in the distance and smiles, 'You'd head their if you couldn't find us Riko.' He thinks as he heads for the tower.

I know some of you are going to think Naruto's overpowered, but it is only because Naruto has always been a close range fighter. As for Lee's fighting style being used, but it's not going to be complete more of him just showing he knows different forms.

As for him being in control when thinking of Masane, well thats more because he was solely focused on her aloud him to maintain control with finding her being the only objective, but once she passed out he couldn't maintain the hold over excaliburs instinct.

Finally those who are wondering about a secound form, I am most likely going to not going to give him one that will be explained later, but I'll tell you this, Excalibur has sped up the absorbing of Kyuubi's power with its own abiltiy to absorb power and is altering it from a normal blade.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Naruto or Witchblade

Chapter 2

Family Reunion

In a clearing

An orange jumpsuit wearing blond with a dark haired girl in a pink kimono picking herbs as a phrase comes to mind.

"When someone has something important to protect," the girl informs him with a smile, "That's when they are truly strong."

Atop a roof overlooking the flooded portion of city

"That's when they are truly strong," Naruto mumbles to himself sadly as he lays on the roof slowly waking up in the light of mid day sun, "Where have a heard that before?" he ask himself sitting up yawning as he looks around, "Wasn't I in a jail cell last night?" Suddenly a red haired woman appears in his line of vision in rather revealing armor, "Masane?" He question as she vanishes to the wind, "Man what I got into yesterday?"

Standing Naruto walks to the edge of the building overlooking the makeshift docks, "Well I'm almost their?" he mutters looking out towards the tower in the distance, "Just need to get out…"

"AHHHH!!!!" a female screams as a yellow light shines from Naruto wrist.

"Someone's in trouble," Naruto shouts as the winds around him erupt around him causing his right arm getting covered in a gauntlet causing him to stare at it as it keeps forming more, "What the hell did I get into last night?" He shouts as a feeling to fight overcomes him. "Seems like some fun is here today," he says with a wide grin as he jumps to the scream.

In an alley not far away

"Someone help me," a well dressed women cries as a strange machine with a grabbling hook on in its mouth with mirrors.

"I want to make you warm," the machine shouts as he shoots out the hook at the women and snagging her by the waist, "Please let me make you warm."

"Someone help," the women screams as she feels herself dragged towards the monster, "Anyone pleases!!!" She cries as a small frog embroidered wallet falls to the ground

"Now I'll make you war….AHHHH!!!" the monster screams as hook's line is severed and the women is release.

"I don't think she needs your kind a warm," a transformed Naruto says smirking as the white liquid that now covers his blade, "but a toaster like you could be put to better use as spar parts."

"You," the creature yells charging at Naruto, "I'll make you so warm it you won't…." the creature tries to tell as he splits in half and Naruto appears behind it blade ready.

"I got a wife to keep me plenty warm toaster," Naruto informs turning to the women that has decided to run away, "Not even a thank you," he mutters walking towards the end of the alley changing back before catching glimpse of a small wallet that was dropped. "Hmmm," he hums to himself picking it up before going wide eyed, "This is Riko's wallet, she must be near by," he mentally screams as he runs into the day light to see Tokyo Tower in the distance. "She's already their…" Naruto says before heading towards the fairy ticket booth.

In an underground city

'They are looking for me,' Masane tells herself as she transforms as visions of Naruto and Riko enter her mind as she stares down the giant tank, 'I got to end this to go be with them,' she mentally cries as she licks her lips, as she mutters, "Come on," Before charging at it head on to get shot at by cannon shells.

Control room

"Truly the Witchblade is impressive Mr. Takayama," a man with glasses and a dark blue business suit on says as he watches the battle.

"Indeed it is," Takayama replies as he glances towards his assistant, "Any word on her husband or daughter, Segawa?"

"Well," Segawa replies adjusting his glasses, "Reports say the cell Naruto Amaha was being held in were destroyed by the unknown assailant it black arm with orangeish blond hair tan skin, and a bit of armor forming a spiraling leaf pattern sir."

"Is it possible for him to have a Witchblade or cloneblade," Takayama ask no one as he scratches his chin, "They can only be wielded by females though."

"We got no confirmations on his current location," Segawa adds calmly looking back to the monitor as the tank fires at a building trying to hit Masane.

"And the child," Takayama ask eyes ever leaving the monitor.

"She somehow gave the Children Welfare the slip and managed to stay below everyone's radar sense," Takayama answer calmly with a half smirk, "It almost like she was taught how to avoid detection."

"Well I am not surprised," Takayama tells Segawa as he watches Masane's moves as she fights, "This women who has no fighting experience is fighting quiet well at close range, almost as if she was taught to protect herself."

"Could the husband have something to do with it," Segawa suggest turning to his boss, "Or is it the Witchblade's doing?"

"Maybe a combination of both," Takayama adds as Masane comes down on her opponent and rather brutally rips it apart piece by piece, "Almost like she fights on instinct, but with the skills of someone who also uses her mind in battle too."

"Shall we start clean up," Segawa ask as he pulls out a cell phone.

"Yes," Takayama answers calmly walking out of the control room, "Also have her take her to the medical bay till she wakes up."

"Yes, sir," Segawa replies giving instructions over the phone.

'What happened six years ago to divide the power of the Witchblade,' Takayama ask himself as he walks into a long hall as he pulls out a bottle of water, 'What could this mean?'

Tokyo Tower

Riko sits under an over hang looking at the crowds of people go in and out of the tower, 'Where are they?' Riko ask herself mentally, 'They said they'd….' Suddenly a frog embroidered wall falls on her lap, "Huh my wallet?"

"I believe this is your Little Fox," a voice tells her as Riko's eyes go wide and looks to a near by tree to see Naruto sitting back with a smile on his face. "How you been Riko?" Naruto ask as he drops down out of the tree.

Tears start to well up in Riko's eyes as she runs towards him screaming, "DADDY!!!" before hugging him.

"It's alright Riko," Naruto comforts her as he leans down wrapping his arms around Riko's small frame, "I am sorry I had to so worry." As Riko cries she mutters something that gets Naruto's attention, "What was that honey?" he ask.

"No ramen for a week for making me worry," Riko tells him as his face falters as he looks at the child before him.

"But Riko," Naruto wines as Riko looks him in the eye with her best attempt at an evil glare, which in turns causes Naruto to fall over laughing before Riko jumps at him hugging him again and laughing with him, "Alright, alright I'll take it this one time promise."

Riko smiles and looks around before frowning, "Dad," she mutters as she looks him in the eye, "Where's mom?"

Naruto blinks a few seconds before replying, "She was with you the last I saw her," He answers curiously, "Why did something happen?"

"Child welfare caught us and separated us," Riko answers before looking away, "Mom came after me and got in an accident." Naruto's eyes widen as he watches his daughters eyes tear up.

"She's alright and looking for us now Riko," Naruto tells holding Riko close, "Just as I found you she'll find us."

"You mean it dad," Riko ask cheering up as Naruto pulls out a notepad from a hidden pocket of his coat.

"Yep," Naruto replies as he opens it up, "So till she gets here how about I read how far I've gotten in my story?"

"Alright," Riko replies happily as she sits in his lap as he begins to read.

"Once not long ago a dreaded beast attack the great Nation known as the Land of Fire," Naruto starts as Riko pays close attention, "With nine swaying tails that could cause Tsunami's and destroy mountains, the Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon nine tailed demon lord attacked the village hidden in the leaves…."

Unknown location

Waking Masane finds herself in a white walled room with white ceiling and a blue floor.

"Where the heck am I," Masane ask herself standing up as she stands up weakly as she looks around seeing a monitor on the far wall, "Hello!?!"

Suddenly Takayama appears on the screams looking at Masane, "Ahh your awake," he comments calmly hands crossed in front of him.

"Let me out of here," Masane shouts banging on the monitor.

"I have an offer for you Masane," Takayama tells her calmly ignoring her raging, "To have a living with your family," he finishes as Masane calms down a bit.

'A place for my family,' Masane thinks calming further as she thinks of Naruto and Riko, "Naruto, Riko…"

Several hours later

Standing atop a building overlooking an x-con attacking women a transformed Masane sighs as she makes her presence known causing the weapon to attack her by launching its grabbier that attaches around her waist.

"I'll make you warm," the weapon screams as light starts to shine from within the beast.

Looking bored Masane lets out another sigh as she mutters, "Sorry you just don't do it for me," before a quick slink and the creatures splits in half, 'Riko, Naruto where,' Suddenly she sees Tokyo tower in the distance and gives a small smile as a helicopter appears in front of her.

Tokyo Tower

"Dad," Riko mutters as Naruto stops writing in his notebook and looks at her, "Why did you choose to give the hero such a hard life?"

"Simple sweetie," Naruto says smiling as he close the notebook, "it is the trials of life that makes a person strong."

"Well I think that village is stupid," Riko mutters sadly crossing her arms over her chest, "He saves so many and tries so hard just to be shot down time after time."

Pulling Riko into a hug Naruto can only smile, "and that's why you are the sweetest little girl I know of Riko."

Suddenly a chopper lights appear above them as the sound of a door sliding open is heard and a voice calling out, "Riko, Naruto."

"MOM!!!," Riko cries as Naruto looks up at Masane in the chopper getting ready for something.

'She wouldn't,' Naruto thinks before jumping up as Masane jumps out of the chopper from at least 20 to 30 feet in the air, "She would," he mutters as he races to catch her before she hits the ground.

Masane only gives a goofy grin as Naruto holds her close bridal style, "Nice catch," she says with a small laugh.

"What will I do with you," Naruto mutters smiling back as he leans in his forehead against hers.

"I don't know, "Masane replies as she snuggles closer.

"Just kiss already," Riko shouts as the two look at her with a smile, as Naruto puts Masane down, "What are you two?" Riko tries to question before she is playfully tackled by Masane who pulls her in for a hug. Naruto looks to the chopper eyeing as it hovers before landing.

'What have you gotten yourself into Masane?' Naruto mentally questions as he watches someone step out of the chopper.

I tried keeping it as close to the episode as possible, so this is what I got.

I chose making Naruto write a story as a connection to his home and memories that come in and out as dreams when he sleeps.

Also I am still trying to find a way to save Shiori, but all I got is using Excalibur to absorb the excess power to save her.

Oh well let me know what you think, if you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Naruto or Witchblade

Chapter 3

Its name is Excalibur

"Wow," Riko shouts happily as she jumps on a top of a bed with tan brown sheets with white pillows, "It's so soft." She cries happily as Naruto sitting on the bed next to Riko, "Are all hotel suits like this?"

Naruto eyes Masane who glares at Segawa as he enter acts with Riko a little and starts to walk out handing something to Masane causing Naruto's eyes to narrow on the man, before pulling out the notebook from earlier.

'Masane what have you gotten yourself into,' Naruto ask himself as he starts a new chapter to his book titled "The Snake hidden in the Leaves."

"Riko, get your hands off that," Masane shouts as Segawa leaves getting Naruto's attention as Masane slams the door on the man giving the door a disgusted glare.

"This place is really nice mom," Riko says happily as she puts what she pulled out into a bag.

"I know it is Riko," Masane mutters as she sits back down next to the girl with a smile, "But it is only temporary till we get are own place."

"Yeah little Fox," Naruto informs still writing away, "This is way over our budget right now even with Vixen's job."

"I told you not to call me those Whiskers," Masane counters as Naruto's right eye give a twitch, "Oh sorry I forgot you don't like…"

"You're going to get it now," Riko mutters with a smile as Masane looks at the girl before feeling two arms wrap around her pulling her onto the bed tickling her exposed stomach.

"No," Masane struggles between laughs, "Stop it," she tries again as Riko joins in by going for her mother's feet, "No fair you two." She shouts as she struggles for freedom, just as her stomach starts growling causing everything to stop.

"Mom your stomach made a funny noise," Riko says as she falls back laughing.

Snickering Naruto can't help but back up a bit, "Yeah Masane," Naruto tells her as Masane gives a small chuckle, "That was very unlady like."

Masane starts to twitch as Riko just stops laughing shaking her head, 'You should no better dad.'

"I'll show you unlady like Naruto," Masane shouts jumping at him tackling him to the ground just off the bed so she is sitting on top of him with a smirk, "Now you're going to take that back before I make your worse fears come true."

"You wouldn't," Naruto says glaring back at her hardly trying to get up, "That would be cruel and inhuman."

"Riko," Masane says calmly with an evil smile, "Phone please."

"Riko don't," Naruto tries to stop just to feel Masane straddle his stomach pinning his arms down.

Handing the phone to Masane, Riko puts on the same smile as her mother before leaning down and looking Naruto in the eye, "I told you no more ramen for a week," she informs him turning around and sitting on the bed.

"Yes room service," Masane says into the phone, "I'd like to place an order."

"You cruel people you," Naruto mutters turning his head away till he feels a hand run across his cheek causing him to rub his cheek into it at the same time.

"You know you wouldn't have us any other way," Masane tells him leaning in close and kissing his cheek as Riko watches with a large grin.

"So when should I expect a baby brother or sister," Riko ask causing the two to look at her wide eyed.

"Riko," they both shout in embarrassment as Masane moves off Naruto.

Later that night

Naruto lays in the bed back to the wall as Masane lays on his right her head against his stomach and Riko on his left laying against his arm as Riko tells them about the new friends she made.

"Sounds like good people," Naruto adds as he watch's Riko fall asleep against him as he caress her hair.

"Yes they do," Masane adds as she gives a small yawn, "We should go thank them tomorrow for watching Riko for us."

"That we will," Naruto says in agreement as he kisses Masane's forehead gently, "but till then we should get some sleep."

"Yeah," Masane mumbles her head snuggling into Naruto's chest as left hand gently traces a spider web like scar on his right shoulder, "No one will ever separate," she yawns, "Us again, Whiskers."

Naruto gives a smile as he runs his right hand over Masane's back, "Good night Vixen," Naruto tells her as she falls asleep. 'And I promise you no one will separate us again, not even death itself.'

Later that Night

Naruto's eyes snap open as he looks to Masane and Riko who are resting on either side of him, before looking out the window.

'Something's calling me,' Naruto questions as the yellow eyes on his wrist shines as he transforms and gets up, 'I'll be back you two, just wait here for me.' As he jumps out the window after scribbling a note.

Deserted alley

A panting brown haired women runs through the alley wearing a light blue dress and white dress shirt with a large purse.

"I'll make you warm," the voice of a figure behind her says as she hits a chain fence as she raises her left arm to reveal a silver bracelet with a blue eye in it that starts to shine. Suddenly the women's eyes as she leaps to the side as the creature charges past her and through the fence into a waiting ditch full of water.

Sighing the women starts to walk off till she reaches a bridge over the ditch, "I'll make you warm," a voice says calmly causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to see two more rather large men transform into the monsters.

"So warm," second adds as they draw near.

"Just keep your warmth to yourself," another voice shouts as the women looks up as figure slashes through the two landing in front of the women causing the women to fall back on her butt as the figure moves to shield her from the explosion of the two monsters.

"Thank you," the women says as the smoke starts clearing to reveal a transformed Naruto looking over the side of the bridge, "You're…."

"Shit," Naruto mutters slamming his fist on the railing, "the other one got away."

"A male cloneblade," the women mutters causing Naruto to look to her.

"A what," Naruto mutters crimson eyes staring at her in surprise.

Covering her mouth the women turns away and is about to run before she feels a hand on her shoulder, "Please let me go," she ask wide eyed as she is turned to face the blue eyes that now stand in front of her.

"Tell me," Naruto ask forcefully as she shows her the bracelet on his wrist, "Do you know what this is or how to get it off?"

"It's different," the women mutters as she holds up her left wrist, "but it is similar to a cloneblade or the Witchblade," she answers weakly, "But those can only be wielded by women."

Naruto's eyes widen as flashes of the day he met Masane, Riko, and a gauntlet with red tentacles dividing into two pieces, "That night six years ago," Naruto mutters as the women eyes go wide.

"The day the Witchblade went missing," the women informs stepping away from the blond, "Was six years ago, does that mean you…"

"No," Naruto answers turning away and walking, "What I wield is not the Witchblade, but…" he mutters looking at the bracelet, "is Excalibur, the sword of the one true king," he tells her before jumping away.

"Excalibur," the women mutters to herself as she pulls out her cell phone. and entering a number, "put me in contact with Dr. Soho."

In an office overlooking Tokyo

"Yes," Soho says holding a phone to her ear as she writes down on a sheet of paper, "Excalibur hmmm, Thank you for the information. I'll pass it to father."

"Dr. Soho," Shiori says walking into the room holding a clipboard "Is everything alright?"

"Better then alright," Soho replies with a small smile, "Excalibur is the name of the man that defeated us the other day."

Shiori goes wide eyed before dropping her clipboard, "Where is he," she asks placing both hands on the desk in front of her, "I'll make him pay for…"

"He's already gone from saving one of our sisters," Soho replies interrupting Shiori calmly as she stands up, "But I must admit, you've never show this much interest in a man before."

Blushing slightly before standing straight, Shiori stutters out, "It's because he defeated me like I was nothing Dr. Soho," Shiori then picks up her clipboard quickly turn around, "That is all."

"Indeed," Soho mutters as she eyes Shiori, "but now we have a description of him to work with other then his transformation. Shiori turns back to Soho, "He has wild blond hair, deep azure blue eyes, and the most noticeable three whiskers like scars on either cheek."

Blinking Shiori can only mutter, "Whisker like scars?" she questions curiously.

"Yes," Soho responds as she smirks, "It seems one our sisters found it quite cute and almost over come with the erg to pet them."

"Pet them," Shiori snorts turning away, "Does she have no pride?"

"Seems not," Soho replies.

Morning on the street

"Err stupid city," Naruto mumbles as he walks down the side walk looking around, "All the buildings look the same." He mutters looking at each building, 'How am I supposed to find the hotel when I don't even know what the name is.'

"Excuse me," a women's voice says getting the blonds attention as he turns to look a dark haired women in a dark purple shirt and skirt with another women with short brown hair dark blue jacket with matching skirt and light blue shirt, "You seem lost."

"Hehe," Naruto snickers scratching the back of his head as he looks at the two women, "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of," the other women say eyeing him, 'He's lost; this is the guy that beat me wondering around in the middle of the city.'

"I am Reina Soho," the dark haired women introduces herself as she gestures to her brown haired companion, "and this is Shiori Tsuzuki."

"Hi," Shiori greets calmly fist clenched, not going unnoticed by Naruto.

"You two look familiar for some reason," Naruto says eyeing the two carefully his arms crossed, "Have we met before?"

'He doesn't remember,' Shiori mentally shouts angrily as she clenches her fist tighter trying to act like a sweet, "No I don't believe so Mr.…"

"Naruto," Naruto informs as he gives a big grin, "Naruto Amaha."

"It's nice to meet you Mr." Reina tries to say before being cut off.

"Naruto is fine," Naruto tells them calmly as he looks towards the sky, 'They are hiding their intentions well, well except for Shiori, seems angry with me.'

"Well Naruto," Reina says calmly as she eyes the blond, 'Does he know something else is going here.' "Is their anyway we can help you," she ask eyeing Shiori whose struggling to remain calm.

"No not really," Naruto replies as he turns away and starts walking, "It was nice meeting the two of you but I really got to get home."

"Maybe we can," Reina tries to offer before he goes around the corner, "Shiori lets follow him."

"Yes Ma'am," Shiori says in agreement as they start moving after him.

An hour later in a vast park

'Man do they suck at tailing people,' Naruto thinks to himself as he glances behind him to see Shiori and Reina keeping a good distance from them, 'Masane is better at following people then them.'

In a small restaurant

"Achoo," Masane sneezes as Riko looks to her.

"Are you catching a cold, Mom," Riko ask as she pulls Masane down to check her temperature.

"I don't think so," Masane replies calmly, "But I think I have to hit your father over the head for saying something about me."

"More then likely," Riko says in agreement.

Back with Naruto

Entering a clearing Naruto can only give a smirk as the two women follow him in their heeled shoes as he ends his track up the small rocky hill in the park.

"So you two are that up for a little talk," Naruto ask as he turns to see Shiori and Reina walk into the clearing looking at him, or in Shiori's case glare.

"You knew we were following," Shiori shouts annoyed as she eyes Naruto seeing the blond just yawn as Reina just gives a calm look.

"How long," Reina ask as Naruto just smirks before scratching his nose innocently.

"My daughter has better stealth," Naruto answers as he crosses his arms in front of him with an arrogant smirk as Shiori starts to give an annoyed look, "but to answer your question it was when you started following me, so I gave you a little tour of the hardest path here."

Shiori twitches angrily as she raises her left arm a bracelet on her wrist with a blue gem shining, "First you humiliate me in battle," she shouts as she transforms to her bow wielding self, "then you insult me with all this running around." Naruto just smiles at her as he scratches the back of his head, "I'm going to kill you!!!" She cries as she charges an now transformed Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Shiori's Salvation and The start of Odd Job Amaha

"So dad's looking for a job," Riko ask as she flips through apartment ads and magazines.

"Yep," Masane replies as she lies back, "He never did like making someone else pay for everything."

"Well maybe he'll get one," Riko says happily, "but wouldn't that keep him away more often and then we have to remember he gets lost easily in a city."

Masane then sits up wide eyed, "I Bet he's lost right now," she says aloud as Riko looks to her, "That idiot of ours can find a rabbit in a forest and he gets lost in a city."

"But he's our idiot mom," Riko adds as Masane and her smile.

"Yep that's true," Masane says in agreement as she lies back down.

"Hey mom," Riko says as Masane looks over her, "What's commercial housing?"

"Means they are to be sold for business only," Masane answers as she looks over to Riko, just as her cell phone rings, "Hello," she ask as she answers the phone, "Yes, I'll be their." Turning to Riko Masane smiles, "Sorry honey got a meeting I got to go."

"Alright mom," Riko shouts as she reads the booklet of apartments as Masane leaves just as she sees an ad for Odd jobs, "That's it." Riko shouts happily.

Back with Naruto

"Whoa," Naruto says jumping back as Shiori's bow blade just misses him, 'Something is wrong here,' Naruto thinks as he raises his blade to defend himself and block Shiori's blade, 'She's getting faster.' He thinks as he pushes off only catching a glimpse of the look in her eyes, 'She's looking for blood.'

"Come on," Shiori shouts as Reina can only watch eyes analyzing the battle as it plays out, "Where's all the power from the other day Excalibur?"

Naruto stands straight looking Shiori in the eye, "No," he tells her calmly as he disengages his blade, "You've become someone different then before," this gets an odd look from the two women.

"What the hell you talking about," Shiori shouts at him charging at Naruto who side steps and then ducks under her swing, as he raises hand to catch her by the wrist with the arm Excalibur is on.

"You are acting no different then one of those things," Naruto yells grasping her wrist tightly not noticing the shine from Excalibur or Shiori's cloneblade, "Getting nothing but pleasure from the battle, that's no way to fight."

"I'll show you how to…." Shiori shouts just as Naruto's left arm rises up and a bow blade forms causing both combatants to go wide eyed and jump back from each other as Reina stares interested in this change.

"What the hell," Naruto shouts as he looks at the newly formed blade," This is you're…."

Suddenly Shiori collapses her transformation reversed before everyone's eyes, "What did you do," she ask as her eyes meets Naruto's to see his eyes no longer red but a light collar blue.

"I am curios as well," Reina adds as Naruto can only look at the blade that had formed.

"I see," Naruto mutters eyeing calmly as he turns to Shiori, "I drained your cloneblade's power for a short time," he informs them as he steps back a strange bluish black cape form from his left hip, "and I also know why you started to change when you transform."

"What are you talking about," Shiori yells standing up weakly legs buckling, "What change?"

"You noticed didn't you Reina," Naruto ask as he looks towards the dark haired women.

"Yes," Reina replies walking over grabbing Shiori's wrist and showing it to Shiori, "Your blade has started cracking even if it is a little."

Shiori stares at the tiny crack in her blade before looking to Reina and then Naruto, "Your blade tells me your body was reaching its limit and its power was altering your mind."

"Her blade told you," Reina question as Naruto turns away with a smile.

"Yes," Naruto answers calmly walking away his form reverting to his normal human form, "Just because you all fail to hear it doesn't mean I can't hear them when I come in contact with them."

"My blade talked to you," Shiori question looking at him, "and what do you mean my body reached its limit?"

"Heh," Naruto snickers looking back at the brunet, "Its simple really," he tells them, "your body was breaking down by the second, but my contact with your blade should of halted it, because I drained off the excess power that was changing you."

"So you," Reina ask calmly as Naruto is about to leave the area.

"Saved Shiori's life," Naruto finishes as he vanishes into the woods leaving Shiori glaring at him.

"I am still going to beat you sunflower head," Shiori shouts angrily as something falls out of her jacket unnoticed.

"Shiori," Reina says picking the note up and reading it with a slight smile as she hands the note for to Shiori.

Shiori looks at the note before checking her jacket, "That little bastard stole my wallet from me," she then rips up the note tossing it to the ground leaving only several words readable. 'Thanks for the Ramen.'

In a small restaurant

"What are you doing here kid," large women in a pink dress with short red haired ask as Riko walks into her small restaurant, "I am not changing my mind on the apartment."

"Well this time I am a paying customer…." Riko says eagerly as the door slides open.

"Ramen, Ramen," Naruto sings before he stops and looks Riko in the eye, "Um hey Riko, what'cha doing here?"

Riko stares at her father puffing out her cheeks as she walks over grabbing his hand and walking him to the counter before point to him, "Do not sell him Ramen," Riko tells the women as the women can only stare.

"And why not," the women ask as Naruto gives her a pleading look, "If he has money he can have what he wants."

"Because I said he could not have any ramen because he was late meeting up with me the other day," Riko informs sitting in stool.

"But Riko," Naruto complains weakly as the women develop a sweat drop on the back of her head, "I tried to…."

"You were still late Daddy," Riko tells him as his head drops weakly.

"Dad???" the women ask curiously as Naruto looks to her.

"Names Naruto," Naruto says introducing himself hand out, "And you are?"

"Mariko Natsuki," the women introduces herself as Naruto turns and looks at women in a black dress in the corner that's turned away, "She is Naomi."

"Hiya," Naruto says waving to the women as she looks away, "Not very social is she."

"She's just a shy person Dad," Riko adds as Riko realizes her father's gone towards Naomi, "Dad doesn't!!!"

"Hiya Naomi," Naruto says giving Naomi a large grin as she peeks at him before her eyes widen as all the small sticks she was holding snap and she falls over, "Ahh what happened," Naruto cries as he tries to wake Naomi.

"What happened kid?" Mariko asks as Riko palms her face.

"Whenever Daddy meets a girl that gets real nervous," Riko answers as she shakes her head, "He tries to get her to open up for some strange reason and they always end up fainting on him as he tries to talk to them."

"Home sweet home," an old man in a green and white leather jacket with white shorts says as he walks in before seeing Riko, "Well if it isn't little Riko, is your lovely mo…." Riko suddenly gestures for him to stop but it's to late as the man find himself against a wall. "Ugh," is all he gets out as an arms put against his throat.

"You were going to talk about Masane were you," Naruto ask as the man finds himself meeting Naruto's blue eyes.

"Who are you," the man asks as he tries to get free before Masane rushes in.

"Riko!!!" Masane shouts as Masane enters the restaurant and seeing Naruto, whose now sweating as he see's his wife, "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"He came to get ramen," Riko shouts as Naruto looks to her in betrayal, "he also caused Naomi to faint and Mr. Chou was about to say something about you that he didn't like."

"Really now," Masane says walking over eyeing a unconscious Naomi as she approaches Naruto whose dropped Chou and backs away, "Naruto sweetie," Masane says sweetly as she nears him his back against a wall, "I told you no more ramen as well," She grabs him by the collar of the tank top shirt he wore, "so tell me why I find out your about to buy some here of all places."

"Now Masane," Naruto says weakly as he raises his hands in front him, "I didn't know about this place till just now."

"This won't be pretty," Riko mutters turning away, "Can I get a Fruit al a mo now, with extra fruit?"

Several minutes later

"So you are the ones that took care of little Fox," Naruto says ice on his piece of toast in his left hand.

"Yeah," Mariko replies as Masane glares at Naruto, "How do you put up with her?"

"He he," Naruto snickers as rubs the back of his head, "It actually started out with both of us meeting during the quake six years ago, and we sort a fell for each other after awhile."

"More like got stuck with one another," Masane adds with an annoyed expression on her face arms crossed under her chest, "The doctors and medical rescue thought we were married since we were found together."

"Awww come on Masane," Naruto pleads as Riko talks with Mariko, "how can I make it up to you?"

Masane gives Naruto an evil glare as he shivers, "No ramen for a year," she says causing Naruto to fall backwards unconscious, Masane then turns towards Riko and Mariko who has just said something that got her attention.

"Odd Job Amaha," Mariko says annoyed with Riko's pasturing.

"That's odd," Masane says getting everyone's attention, "Our name's Amaha."

"Yippy," Riko shouts as she throws up her arms in joy as everyone turns to look at her, "I got the apartment for us Mom," Riko says and Naruto starts to snicker.

"What's with you Blondie," Mariko ask still trying to figure out what's going on.

"Riko you called the leasing company didn't you," Naruto ask pulling himself up as he looks Riko in the eye as she nods, "And you just pastured Mariko into selling it to the Odd Job Amaha company that you created off the top of you head."

"Your right dad," Riko says happily as she's picked up by Naruto and hugged tightly.

"I'm so proud Riko," Naruto says hugging Riko tightly as he whips a tear away from his eye, "You just played your first person and got what you wanted without hurting anyone."

Masane, whose put it all together twitches in annoyance, "Naruto you are a bad influence on your own child," she tells him as he gives a pout along with Riko, "Oh no," Masane says as she backs away, "not the face."

"Please mom," Riko begs as she puts cheeks a rosy red and eyes watering.

"Come on, Masane," Naruto pleads with the same look, "I like it here."

Twitching Masane finally sighs as she looks at Mariko, "Get the contract ready," she tells Mariko who can only stare.

"And what makes you think I'll…." Mariko starts before seeing Naruto and Riko giving her the same look and her resolve starts to waver, "Here just sign it and never do that face again."

"Yeah," both Naruto and Riko shout happily as they slap palms in some form of hand shake, "GO Team Amaha, GO!"

'Never thought they'd use it against me,' Masane sighs with a small smile, 'Stupid puppy dog look.'

**Arthur note:**

**I got this chapter up earlier then expected, but I liked how it turned out.**

**The talking to the cloneblade's through Excalibur aloud me to set some things up on how Naruto saves Shiori and Masane, so bare with it because it was easy to do with Naruto's past experience communicating with something that is not him.**

**I also made it so he can absorb power from a cloneblade**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Secret Revealed, King and Queen Meet

It had been a week since the Amaha's moved into their new place and Naruto had noticed a pattern of Masane being called out at random no matter what time of day, and frankly it was getting on Naruto's nervous and makes him suspicious of what is going on in Dohji Industries.

Naruto looks out a window watching Masane hop into a black car that had been appearing to pick her up almost constantly, 'Masane,' he thinks as he turns away grabbing a crimson haori with black flames lining the bottom, 'I'll find out what your into.' Suddenly a feeling overcomes him as a flash of Shiori fighting an EM type x-con. "Damn it," Naruto mutters moving towards the sleeping Riko, "I'll be right back Riko promise." He tells her before transforming as Riko's eye cracks open to see him.

"Daddy," Riko mutters stopping Naruto as he reaches the window, "Daddy is that you?"

Smiling Naruto turns to Riko, "Hello sweet lady," Naruto tells her as he smiles bowing, "I am your White Knight Excalibur."

"Excalibur," Riko questions as Naruto bends down looking her in the eye.

"Yep," Naruto tells her as he taps her forehead, "And so whenever your in danger, this will let me know," he informs her as taps her wrist causing a silver bracelet to appear from Excalibur that looks identical to the Witchblade, except missing the eye. "And then I'll come to help you as quickly as I can," he says happily as Riko looks at the bracelet as the side forms a spiraling leaf.

"Alright daddy," Riko says smiling at him, "But what happened to you?"

"I'll tell you another time Riko," Naruto answers as he stands straight, pushing several strands of hair from Riko's forehead, "But I am the hero like in my story, protecting people that can't protect themselves and all."

"Really," Riko says disbelieving his words.

"Now back to sleep," Naruto tells her happily, "This dream can only be true if you wake to it."

"Alright daddy," Riko says yawns lying back down, "But I like the idea of being Princess Riko though Daddy."

Smirking Naruto bows, "I'll protect both you Princess Riko and Lady Masane," he then looks at the sleeping Riko as the bracelet is absorbed into her skin leaving no trace, 'That I swear.' He thinks before climbing out the window and jumping to the near by building.

With Masane

"Stop the car now," Masane screams as Segawa hits the breaks and Masane jumps out and runs into the small park.

"Masane," Segawa shouts as he watches her run.

Shiori and Reina

"It's an EM type," Reina tells Shiori calmly eyeing her cloneblade, 'She's calmed since some of her power was drained away, almost as if it was manipulating her.' "Just keep on the move and you'll do fine."

"Yes Ma'am," Shiori tells Reina as she transforms her bow blade glimmering in the street lights.

Several Minutes later

"Whets going on here," Masane shouts coming upon Shiori and Reina getting their attention.

"She must be the new Bearer," Reina says hovering in the air in her transformed state eyeing Masane as Shiori looks at her from the ground.

"She doesn't look like much," Shiori says calmly, "Plus few can compare to him as an opponent."

"You thought releasing enough power would reveal him," Reina says calmly as she looks to Masane.

"Reveal who," Masane ask as he eyes start to shine.

"Me," Naruto answers landing in front of Masane causing her to stumble back, "Seems your back to normal Shiori."

"Yes I am," Shiori says pointing her blade at him, "And don't expect me to hold back against you."

Blinking Naruto just smirks, "I thought it was I holding back against you Sweet Cheeks," He tells her calmly, "But you still got that arrogance in you though."

"I'll show you arrogance," Shiori shouts before Reina stops her, "Dr. Soho?"

"Not here Shiori," Reina tells Shiori calmly as she eyes Naruto, 'He had been here several minutes, but only showed up when she appeared.' "We don't want to draw to much attention," Reina tells her calmly, "We'll meet again Excalibur."

"Indeed Lady Reina," Naruto replies watching them leave before turning to Masane, "You should challenge people you can't defeat."

"Who are you," Masane shouts holding her right arm in front of her, "Are you an x-con?"

"How sad," Naruto says ignoring her questions, "She still slumbers within that shell of a form and only offers you a small portion of power."

"Who are you talking about," Masane ask as she transforms her yellow moon like eyes meeting his blood red moon eyes, "Answer me."

"Humph," Naruto snorts as he raises his right arm extending his blade, "You might be able to fight x-cons young lady, but I am in a whole different league."

Glaring at the man before Masane tries to think of what to do before hearing a voice, "Mrs. Masane."

"Segawa," Masane says turning her head, before realizing her mistake and turning back to find only a swirl of wind and leaves.

"Oh Mrs. Masane," Segawa says coming out of the bushes and seeing the destroyed x-con, "I see you've already finished."

"It wasn't me," Masane says calmly reverting back, "It was already destroyed before I got here."

Watching from a near by tree

'Masane what are you doing,' Naruto ask himself watching Masane and Segawa talk.

With Masane

'Masane what are you doing,' a voice says in the back of Masane's head causing her to turn and look to a near by tree that Naruto is hiding in.

"Naruto," she mutters getting Segawa's attention.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Masane," Segawa ask curiously.

"Yeah," Masane mutters, "Everything's fine." She tells him turning back to him, 'I could have sworn I heard Naruto just a second ago.'

Shiori and Reina

"Why did you pull me out of their," Shiori questions as they step into a blue car.

"Did you see how Naruto reacted," Reina answers calmly as Shiori eyes her.

"Yeah," Shiori respond back slightly agitated, "He acted slight off base, like he knew…her" Shiori mutters as he eyes widen, "You don't think?"

"She has the Witchblade and he has something similar that was not created by either side," Reina explains as she pulls out a cell phone, "They must know each other and don't know the other can transform till he saw her tonight."

"You think he doesn't want her to know," Shiori ask smiling at what she had just learned about Naruto.

"More then likely," Reina replies as she receives an answer, "Yes, I would like all reports of survivors from the great quake on my desk in the morning."

"You think he'll be with the survivor," Shiori ask Reina drives them away from the park.

"Yes," Reina replies as they leave.

With Naruto

Lying back in bed with Riko, Naruto can only smile, as he runs a hand through her hair, 'I'll always protect you and your mother Riko, no matter what the cost.' He then lays down going to sleep.

Headquarters of the NSWF

"I found them," Shiori shouts holding up a folder containing the picture of both Naruto and Masane, "They were found in the epicenter of the great quake."

"And I believe I know where Excalibur got his blade," Reina informs calmly holding up a picture of Naruto and Masane's only injuries which are a scar on their right wrist, "The Witchblade must of split somehow during the quake, because of something," Reina explains as she looks at the picture.

"So your saying he has an actual piece of the Witchblade as his blade," Shiori questions calmly as the phone rings getting their attention.

Answering the phone Reina gets a disgusted look in her eyes, "Hello Father," she says as Shiori's eyes widen as well, "Yes we've met him several times." Reina then nods hanging up, "Father Wishes for us to try and get Naruto to join us."

"I doubt he will," Shiori mutters sitting back, "I don't think he is something you can offer something to get him to join you."

"That is most likely true," Reina says in agreement, "But if he doesn't want Masane to know his secret he might be more willing."

"Maybe," Shiori mutters leaning back in her chair, "or he could have told her after he found out hers."

"Let's give it a try hmmm," Reina suggest as she stands up walking to the door Shiori right behind her.

With Naruto

"So how's work been Masane," Naruto ask as she walks in the door, "I mean their giving you some awful weird hours to go by."

"Yeah I know," Masane replies collapsing on the bed, "But it's all going good."

"Really," Naruto says heating up some toast, "You never told Riko or me about your job, what you do?"

"Nothing really," Masane replies calmly as she looking out the window nervously, 'Sorry I can't tell you anything Naruto.'

'You're really lying to me,' Naruto thinks frowning as he looks at his wrist, 'Then I guess I'll keep you secret too.'

"So any luck with your own job searching," Masane ask changing the subject quickly.

"Just waiting on a few calls," Naruto answers calmly as he hands her a plate with toast on it, "Well you get some sleep tonight," he tells her smiling, "I'll watch Riko today."

Eating the toast Masane gives a smile, "Thanks," she replies as she eyes Naruto, 'His smile is fake.' She thinks as looks at him leaving, 'Maybe I should do something special for him tomorrow.'

Later that Night

"How many different x-con's are their," Masane ask herself as she looks at her latest opponents defeated corpse, "really they are just getting weirder."

"Indeed Masane Amaha," a voice says causing Masane to turn and see Reina and Shiori in their transformed state, "We came here looking for him, but found you instead." Reina says calmly.

"You're talking about that guy from last night," Masane question calmly as Shiori steps forward, "Why would you think he was here?"

"You really don't know who he is," Shiori says laughing to herself as Masane eyes her, "He already knows who you really are."

"How," Masane ask going on guard for battle, 'I can't take both of them?'

"How about you fight me," Shiori says calmly putting her bow blade in front of her.

"Let's go," Masane says charging at Shiori, who charges Masane blades meeting before pulling back and charging again.

"So you did this to get me out," a male voice says from behind Reina calmly yet agitated as he watches the fight between the two.

"Indeed Naruto," Reina replies turning to see the transformed Naruto, "We have an offer for you."

"Oh really," Naruto says calmly raising an eyebrow not taking his eyes away from the battle, "If Shiori goes for the kill, I'll kill her."

Reina eyes him as she sees nothing but seriousness in his eyes, "She might enjoy that though," Reina tells him watching the fight, "She really wants a straight out fight with you after you humiliated her several times."

Fight

Masane is flung into a bridge pillar causing it to crumble to pieces a top her as Shiori just smirks, as Masane forces her back up knocking over several rocks revealing and x shaped gash across her chest.

'Damn she's strong,' Masane mutters as she feels the backside of a blade sending her head flying up then back down, 'I am being completely overwhelmed and yet…' she mutters before hitting the pillar again, 'and its slightly exciting.'

"You loose," Shiori says before she brings the blade down towards Masane quickly just to have it caught.

With Reina

"Seems we won't be able to get him," Reina says as she stares at Naruto whose holding Shiori's blade in his bare hand.

Fight

"I heard you wanted to fight me Shiori," Naruto tells her calmly his eyes showing anger.

"Finally decided to fight huh," Shiori says with a smirks jumping back from Naruto who eyes Masane, "So we were right, you both do know each other."

Masane's eyes widen as she looks to Naruto before feeling a strange feeling in her chest, "I do know you," Masane mutters calmly.

"That's right Vixen," Naruto tells her calmly as he smiles at her, "I like the new look," he says with a smirk, "Makes you look really sexy, but it bothers me your wearing it outside."

"Naruto," Masane question as Naruto just nods, "Just sit back and I'll handle this."

**Arthurs Note:**

**Well I was being creative lately since I was off and needed something to do. I liked the idea of Riko being the princess that the knight wielding Excalibur protects along with Masane as the queen. If you have any suggestions let me know and I'll take them in consideration.**

**I am also planning a fight between Naruto and Ultimate blade and wondering who thinks it is a good idea and when they should fight. It will be the battle that Naruto rediscovers some of his memories and performs the Rasengan without help of a clone thanks to Excalibur.**


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Witchblade or Naruto.

Chapter 6

Shiori's Humbling and The Dream of Memories

Standing between Shiori and Masane is Naruto blade drawn and a shocked Masane staring up at him.

"When? How?" Masane ask as Naruto glances at her with a rather annoyed expression.

"I should ask you that Masane," Naruto replies rather coldly as he turns back to Shiori, "Is this your job for Dohji?"

"Naruto," Masane tries to think of an explanation before realizing lying to him is pointless, "Yes."

"We'll talk later Vixen," Naruto tells her calmly as he slips into a stance, "You, Shiori," he says glaring at Shiori his eyes cold, "Will regret touching Masane."

'His eyes are so cold,' Shiori thinks as her light blue eyes meet his red, 'Like all the emotion has been drained from them.'

'Shiori,' Reina thinks wide eyed, 'You crossed something in him.'

"You wanted a fight," Naruto says calmly yet a rage hidden in the underling tone, "Well get ready." He tells her charging as his blade comes down on her barely made defense, "That won't be enough Sweet cheeks," Naruto says as he keeps swinging down sending her flying back into another pillar.

'Such raw power,' Shiori thinks as she forces herself up against the pillar, "Is that it…" She taunts before dropping down as Naruto slash at her horizontally.

'What power,' Reina thinks as the pillar slides off its pedestal to the ground leaving Naruto to look down at Shiori lowering the blade near the ground the tip several inches from the ground yet cutting into the ground, 'Something is surrounding his blade.'

"Get up," Naruto orders Shiori who can only look up at him, "Get up and fight like a warrior, not crawl on the ground like a snake."

Masane can only watch as Naruto's personality does a 180 from what it normally is, 'He's pissed,' she thinks watching Shiori stand putting her blade in front of her just as Naruto's clashes with it, 'He always gets like this when Riko or me is in danger.'

"Pathetic defense," Naruto tells Shiori as the fist of his left arm flies into the her stomach, "Don't just rely on your blade to protect you." Shiori coughs up white liquid as he spins around back handing her with his left hand.

"Bastard," Shiori mutters catching herself and attacking him again only for him to catch the blade with his right hand and spin her around and put his foot on her ass and push her forward into the debrie of the pillar, "Mother fucker." Shiori says using the pillar to stand, "I won't…"

"Your skills are pathetic," Naruto tells her angrily as he grabs her by the back of the neck and tosses her back into the pillar, "Like a child trying to play in the big leagues."

"I'll show you," Shiori shouts spinning around swinging the bow like blade and managing to get a gash across Naruto's chest that he ignores, "Got you," She says smugly, before Naruto smacks her across the side of the face and sending her to the ground again with his right hand.

"Only a novice would give a damn about a small cut," Naruto tells her before picking her up and tossing her into a near by wall, "You have the mindset of inexperienced fighter," he lectures grabbing her by the throat with his left hand, "You lack the discipline of a real warrior," His fist is a blur as it flies into Shiori's stomach repeatedly causing cracks to form in the wall, "You rely way to much on your blade that you fail to train yourself to attain power." Shiori coughs up some white liquid as Naruto releases her and she skids down the wall, "You have no real strength," he informs her turning away and walking towards Masane who has a white liquid coming from her x like gash, "Not even worth going all out on till you learn how to really fight."

Reina who had watched the whole fight can only stare at the defeated Shiori, 'He completely overpowered her in everyway,' she then turns to Naruto who's picked up Masane bridal style, 'he is on a whole new level then us.'

With Naruto

"So," Naruto says calmly as he holds the transformed Masane in his arms, "So any idea on how we can get out of here and explain the injuries?" Masane just looks at him before they both get blinded by a set of headlights coming at them before a black unmarked van skids to a stop in front of them, "Guess that answers that."

"We'll take it from here," Segawa says guiding a crash cart towards Naruto who's glaring at the man, "Your welcome to come too."

"Where you going," Shiori shouts forcing her up causing everyone to look at her, "Our fight isn't over yet."

Naruto just shakes his head as he lays Masane on the crash cart, "I'll be right their," Naruto tells them as he walks back towards Shiori.

With Reina

'He'd stop any approach towards the Witchblade,' Reina thinks as she eyes Shiori, "Shiori," she yells, "Don't do anything foolish."

Naruto and Shiori

"You think you can still fight," Naruto ask her calmly as stops in front of her, "That you can stand before me without a fear of facing death."

"Of course I can," Shiori replies as stands looking him in the eye the white liquid coming from either corner of her lips, "I will not lose."

Naruto just smirks and runs his left hand under chin, "I like the attitude on not giving up," he tells her before grasping her chin and looking her in the eye his pupils becoming slited, "But you're far from ready to take me in actual combat again." Shiori glares at him as he smirks and leans in close to her left ear, "Train yourself to get stronger and stop relying on your cloneblade so much and you might actually stand a chance against me Sweet cheeks."

"Bastard," Shiori spits out as Naruto turns away his outfit returning to normal and his hoari flapping in the wind as me moves.

"Later Shiori," Naruto tells her giving her a slight wave as he walks to the van, "Look forward to beating that sweet ass of your again another time."

"Shiori," Reina questions as Shiori turns back to normal before collapsing to the ground.

"That bastard," Shiori mutters as Reina moves towards her quickly, "I am so going to kick his ass."

In the van

"Nice to meet you again Mr. Naruto," Segawa says happily as he is pinned to the wall.

"Tell me everything now," Naruto shouts holding a kunai to Segawa's neck, "Or you start breathing from a straw."

Gulping Segawa eyes the blade then Naruto's eyes to see them crimson with slited pupils, "Where would you like me to start?" Segawa ask calmly as Naruto pushes the kunai closer to his throat.

"From the beginning," Naruto answers barely controlling his anger.

Unknown location

"Die demon," a voice yells angrily causing Masane to look around, "You'll pay for what you did to those people."

"Where I'm I," Masane ask herself looking around to see buildings all around her, "This is not Tokyo."

"You're here too," a female voice shouts causing Masane to turn around and see Shiori, "SO where are we Witchblade?"

"Don't look at me," Masane replies looking around, "I've never been here be…."

"Ahh!!!" a four year old crimson haired child like voice screams causing both women to turn down an alley to see a blond boy grasping his left side as blood pours out of it as several people appear behind him.

"It's over demon," the close one says raising a short sword over his head, "We'll finish what the fourth started."

"Hey stop it," Masane shouts as the people ignore her and drive their weapons into the child causing both Shiori and Masane to go wide eyed as they stab repeatedly, "Leave him alone." Masane yells raising her right arm to have nothing happen.

Shiori eyes her as she tries to transform as well, "We can't transform," Shiori tells her as she eyes her cloneblade.

"Of course you can't," a voice of a man tells them causing them to turn around and see a old man in red and white robes and a large red hat, "This is a place where neither of you exist."

"What do you mean old man," Shiori shouts angrily as she glares at the man.

"Please child if you couldn't take Naruto," the man says calmly as he pulls out a wooden pipe, "There is no chance you can take me."

"How do you know Naruto," Masane ask curiously walking up to the old man.

The man only looks to the injured boy and walks over, "Naruto," he ask causing both women to looks at the child as the man flips him over to reveal the small whisker marks on his cheeks, "Naruto answer me, are you alright?"

"Old man," Naruto replies weakly as he is lifted up by the old man, "I think I did something bad and didn't know it."

"You did nothing wrong Naruto," the old man informs the boy as everything vanishes, "nothing at all wrong." The old man tells the boy as he runs a hand through his hair to show the boys blond hair covered in blood.

"That was Naruto," Masane says covering her mouth as Shiori looks around as the darkness around them turns to white halls.

"The injuries are bad," a doctor tells the old man, "He had several organs pierced along with several fractured bones, sir"

This causes Masane to go wide eyed along with Shiori who looks disbelievingly, "How is he now," the old man ask.

"Warn out and resting," the doctor informs turning towards a window leading into a room with a bandaged blond in it and a nurse doing something to an IV.

"Hey that's," Shiori tries to tell before Naruto starts to thrash about.

"What are you doing," the doctor shouts running in and grabbing her trying to pull her away as the old man goes for Naruto.

"IT DESERVES TO DIE," the women shouts hysterically thrashing about, "FOR ALL THOSE HE KILLED FOUR YEARS AGO."

"That bitch," Masane shouts as she rushes to Naruto, "Whats going on here," She ask running a hand through Naruto's hair.

The old man looks to Masane with a sad look, "These are memories," he answers sadly as his stand straight as Naruto stops thrashing.

"Memories," Shiori questions as she walks forward, "Are you telling me this really happened?"

"Yes," the man responds weakly as he looks to Naruto, "and even after all of it he remains strong and pushes through it all."

"Who are you," Masane ask not leaving young Naruto's side.

"I am Sarutobi," the old man says introducing himself, "The old fool that tried and failed to protect Naruto when he was a child."

"How did he survive those wounds," Shiori questions walking towards to the boy as she sleeps.

"I can't answer because he doesn't know at this current time," Sarutobi replies getting curious looks from the two women, "I myself am a memory as well," before the women can ask he gives a gentle smile, "and the reason we can communicate with each other is because of the bond created between Excalibur and the two of you."

"Bond," Shiori says confused as Sarutobi points to her cloneblade.

"The bond made between your cloneblade and Excalibur is what I speak of," Sarutobi answers calmly as Masane looks towards the Witchblade, "You have a similar bond with him as well Mrs. Masane, but it was your Witchblade that created Excalibur." Suddenly the man turns with a small smile on his face, "Seem young Riko found her way to one of Naruto's happier memories."

"Riko's here," Masane shouts wide eyed, "If she see…"

"She is fine," Sarutobi says calming her, "Naruto has subconsciously kept her away from the memories you two have seen."

"There are more of these type of memories," Shiori questions looking around as she watches the medical staff walk by ignoring Naruto, 'he has several sever wounds and cuts and they walk right by uncaringly.'

"To many to count," he tells them as he looks to Masane, "They come off as Nightmares to him and they haunt him constantly," he informs them looks at the sleeping child, "he is only ever at peace with you and Riko near."

Masane looks at the sleeping Naruto before leaning down kissing her forehead, "I'll never leave him alone again then," she says calmly giving him a loving smile.

"Alright," Shiori says calmly showing she is annoyed though," Why is I here then?"

"Simple," Sarutobi tells her as he walks towards Shiori, "You reminded him of someone and it dragged you here," the old man then looks back to Naruto with a smile, "He's only ever made friends by fighting them first and earning their respect."

"So he considers me a friend," Shiori questions calmly.

"Who knows," Sarutobi answers smugly as he starts to vanish, "I am just one of his memories of the past after all."

'Useless old coot,' both Shiori and Masane think together as everything goes black.

Unknown Location

Slowly opening her eyes Masane finds herself looking at a brown ceiling thinking, 'Was it all a dream?'

Hospital room

Shiori sits up on her bed a dull look in her eyes, 'Was it real, or just a simple dream?'

**Arthur notes:**

**I know Naruto and Shiori's fight was pretty one sided, but you got to take into account the fact Naruto was trained to fight and his body moves on instinct already, while he keeps his cool. (most of the time) This and Shiori lost her temper with Naruto when she couldn't hit him. **

**I will give an opponent can't defeat out right when father realizes how strong Naruto really is with his ability to drain the power from cloneblade's for short times.**

**Also I have chosen to add one addition and that's who it would be that challenges Naruto on Farther's side, you'll find out later.**


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Naruto or Witchbalde

**This is pretty much a filler chapter because I wanted Shiori and Masane to bond a little bit and increase the relationship Naruto has with them. I Mean really their is no way in hell Naruto wouldn't have scars from all he took from the village.**

Chapter 7

Naruto's Scars

"Naruto," Masane says quietly as she makes her way to the sleeping Naruto who's sleeping in a chair across from where she sleeps, "Naruto are you awake?"

"I am now Masane," Naruto mutters with a big yawn as his blue eyes open to see Masane with bandages wrapped around her under her shirt. "Something wrong?" he asks as Masane wraps him up in a tight hug, "Masane?"

"Why you didn't tell me about the dreams, "Masane ask as Naruto's eyes go wide before softening.

"I didn't want you to worry," Naruto answers as he holds her, "Having dreams about your childhood where you beaten or worse really aren't something you want loved ones knowing about."

"Idiot," Masane replies calmly as she pulls back, "It wouldn't have mattered."

"Thank you Masane," Naruto says calmly as he tries giving her a smile, "But don't worry about it Masane, I'm fine."

"You should have told me," Masane mutters as worried face turns into an annoyed look, "Now tell me how you got that thing?" She orders as points to his right wrist.

"Hehe," Naruto chuckles as he realizes he can't get up with Masane keeping him pinned against the chair. "Six years ago is when I got it," he starts to explain.

Hospital Room

"So you're awake," Reina says looking at a clipboard, "You've been unconscious for almost 12 hours."

"Where are we," Shiori ask as she sits up the sheet just covering her bosom.

"At the NSWF," Reina replies as she places the clipboard in a little cubby on the wall, "You were in series condition till a few hours ago," Reina informs her as she looks to Shiori, "You should've died if you didn't seem to get a boost of strength from somewhere."

"Boost of strength," Shiori questions as Reina turns to leave.

"A strange power rushed through you when we were about to loose you and healed your wounds almost instantly," Reina informs as she looks back uncaringly, "Do you know where it came from?"

"Maybe," Shiori replies as she turns her head to look out the window behind her, 'Even pissed he somehow saves me from dyeing and humiliates me further.'

"Shiori," Reina tries to ask as Shiori doesn't hear her, 'Something's changed.' "Shiori," Reina ask again getting Shiori's attention, "You alright?"

"Just lost in thought a bit," Shiori responds getting up from the bed and walking to the closet where her clothes are.

"Where you going," Reina ask calmly watching Shiori get dressed.

"To find out something that got my attention," Shiori responds as she walks out of the room, "Don't wait for me."

'He's changed her with this defeat,' Reina thinks as she walks the opposite way of Shiori smiling a bit, 'She has changed for the better though.'

On Boat approaching Shore

"So you're saying you got your blade at the same time as Masane," Takayama ask as Naruto finishes his story.

"Yep," Naruto replies eyeing Masane, "As I tried to free Masane from the Witchblade it must of accidently pierced me causing it to divide."

"So its part of the Witchblade," Masane ask looking at the Witchblade, "But it doesn't look like it came from the Witchblade."

"Who says that's the Witchblade's true form," Naruto adds calmly as he looks at Excalibur, "I told you not to take anything at face value."

"Don't lecture me you to timer," Masane shouts annoyed crossing her arms.

"To Timer," Naruto shouts back wide eyed as he stands up, "How did I…"

"I saw you flirting with that Shiori woman," Masane shouts back looking Naruto in the eye.

"Flirting with her," Naruto shouts as Segawa and Takayama can only stare at the two, "I'll have you know she tried to kill you and me before that."

"So what," Masane says turning away as she gives him a side ways glance, "I saw you looking at her ass and commenting it."

"Your angry I called her Sweet Cheeks," Naruto says wide eyed, before smirking, "is this because of the first time I saw you…."

Masane jumps at him covering his mouth, "Don't you say it," Masane says in a threatening manner, "Or I'll make sure you never taste ramen again."

Takayama and Segawa just stare at this before Takayama speaks up, "And what is it you don't want him to tell us?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Masane replies nervously.

"At least you've never seen me NAKED," Naruto says with a smirk as Masane goes bright red and jumps at him again, "AHHH THE VIXEN'S ON THE ATTACK."

"You will pay," Masane shouts as the chair they were in falls backwards and Naruto finds himself pinned under Masane whose smirking down at him as she straddles his chest, "Now what will you do?"

Takayama can only sigh as he walks over to the bar, 'They are exactly the same,' he thinks as he fixes a glass of scotch, 'their both idiots.'

"AHH not their not their," Masane shouts causing Takayama to turn around and see something he can't describe mentally as his face goes bright red and he's forced to leave.

The docks

Shiori stands at the end of the docks looking out into the bay, her eyes calm and focused on one thing in her mind as her face becomes flustered as a flash of what happening to Masane and Naruto enters her mind.

"I can't be possible to bend that way," she mutters to herself as she transforms and jumps into the air flying out into the bay.

Back on the Boat

"You are too good," Masane mutters panting as she lies on the ground her head against Naruto's shoulder her shirt disheveled, "You really know how to please a women."

"I take pride in that Vixen," Naruto tells her as he lays back his eyes closed as he remembers what had just happened, "And it makes up for out first few days here."

"That's right you do owe me," Masane says smugly rolling over to lie on top of him, "Let me get what I am owed." Suddenly both of them sigh as a feeling of someone coming. "Damn it," Masane mutters standing up adjusting her shirt.

"Damn," Naruto mutters slamming his palm into the ground, "So close."

"Why are you here," Takayama shouts as Naruto forces himself up and walking towards the cabin door.

On Deck

"Where is he," Shiori ask as Masane steps out from the lower decks transformed, "Your not the one I am looking for," Shiori says looking away cheeks bright red.

"You alright Shiori," Naruto's voice rings out causing her to turn around come face to face with Naruto who then puts his hand on her forehead, "You are a bit warm." Shiori can only blink as her face gets redder, "Maybe you should lie down till we get to shore."

"No," Shiori says calmly as she bats his hand away and tries to calm down, "I just came to confirm something."

"Oh and that is," Naruto ask calmly as Shiori's eyes become brown as she turns back to normal.

"The injuries I saw," Shiori answers calmly, "I know they would leave scars," she adds looking towards Masane, "And its clear from the look on your face you've never seen them."

Naruto's face becomes series as he looks to the wide eyed Masane before sighing, "Fine," he mutters walking back into the cabin, "Both of you have seen what I dream about so you might as well see how I know their real."

Shiori follows behind Naruto and Masane tails her annoyed with how she got to see Naruto take his shirt off, "Hussy," She mutters as Shiori glances back at her.

"Vixen," Shiori mutters causing Masane to go red with anger.

"Only he can call…" Masane starts to counter before both her and Shiori stop dead in their tracks as Naruto sits in the bedroom cabin to see Naruto's bare back staring back at them covered in scars.

"My god," Shiori mutters as Masane can only cover her mouth as both moves forward, "How many…"

"To many," Naruto interrupts her as he feels a hand touch his right shoulder blade where one of the worst scars is that looks like lighting shooting out in different directions, "Masane," he mutters looking over his shoulder as he looks at her.

"What are these from," Masane ask as she finds the ability to talk again and Shiori seems to count the scars, some making her eyes widen as turns to his chest.

"Before I met you I think," Naruto replies as he seems to shy away from the two's eyes, "the only one to see them is Riko."

"You've shown Riko," Masane mutters as Naruto looks to here with sad eyes.

"She kind of walked in asking a question when she saw them," Naruto explains as feels Shiori trace one of the scars on his chest.

"A Y incision," Shiori mutters in shock as she looks to Naruto, "How are you even alive after all this?"

"What the hell are you talking about," Masane ask her as she moves to see what she was looking at to see two identical scars to the one on his right shoulder blade, "It went through," she mutters to herself as she looks to Shiori who's tracing the one near his heart.

"This one punctured just left of the heart," Shiori says aloud as she can't help but look at the others, "How have you not died from most of these?"

"Humph," Naruto snorts as he turns away grabbing his shirt and putting it on, "Simple really," he replies as he turns to face him his blue eyes carrying slitted pupils, "A man must have the guts to perceiver in life in order to live."

"That doesn't explain," Shiori tries to tell him as he pulls a kunai out of his discarded haori and stabs his left hand.

"Naruto," Masane shouts rushing over along with Shiori who's already begun whipping away the blood to reveal no gash, not even a sign of injury.

"I have an ability to heal at a rapid pace," Naruto informs them as he move to a sink cleaning the blood away, "I can only guess its how I survived."

"But still for those scars to form would mean," Shiori mutters before going wide eyed, "all of them were life threatening weren't they?"

"Don't know," Naruto replies as he dries his hands, "But I probably wouldn't tell you even if I did."

"Why," Masane ask fist clenched as she finds herself unable to look at the man she loves.

"Because I swore to keep both you and Riko happy," Naruto replies as Masane looks to him slightly, "So telling you about these little things weren't really high on the list."

"Little things," Masane shouts as she marches up to him grabbing his shirt and pulling, "You call these things little."

"You need a full physical," Shiori tells them both with a smirk as Naruto pales, "To see if any of the injuries actually did anything to hurt you internally."

"Hehe," Naruto gives a nervous laugh backing away, "I feel fine really."

"I agree with her," Masane says calmly turning away from Naruto and walking towards Shiori, "Man that didn't feel right saying that."

"Felt worse that you agreed with me," Shiori tells Masane as she looks to Naruto, "We can do it here or somewhere else more fitting."

"Um…," Naruto mutters as he looks to the door, "How about no," he tells them taking off for the door at high speed.

"Get back here Naruto," Masane shouts as she chases after him Shiori only smirking at her chance for revenge.

On deck

Takayama looks towards the cabin door as it flies open and Naruto jumps out heading for the railing of the boat.

"No were to run Naruto," Masane shouts as she grins evilly at the blond, "We are to far from land for you to swim."

Shiori appears next to her with almost identical smirk, "I am a trained physician, Naruto," she explains as she steps forward, "There is nothing to be scared of."

Naruto smirks as he looks at the water then back to the ladies as he bows getting confused looks, "Remember this day ladies," he tells them as he jumps on the railing, "As the day you almost caught Naruto Amaha," he finishes jumping onto the water causing everyone's eyes to widen, before he bows again and heads to shore causing small waves as he runs.

"How the hell," Shiori shouts pissed off at the man's escape.

"We'll need to be tricky to catch him," Masane says calmly as she watches him reach shore, "and there is only one person that can help us." Shiori looks towards Masane and almost pities Naruto at the evil smirk his wife has on her face.

**Arthurs note:**

**Yeah another chapter done, and Naruto on the run.**

**I can see having Shiori and Masane get along where Naruto is concerned, but not much past that, so whether I make her a couple with Naruto and have the two of him constantly fighting over things about him has yet to be seen. (Don't care if Shiori is a lez, so don't bother complaining)**

**I am surpised how well this is doing, because I really didn't think I'd get many people looking at it, so thank you all.**

**I know they are not officially married yet, but I'll deal with that one later on, so bare with it and all.**

**If you think Naruto should be able to transform to another form with Excalibur let me know and give me idea's on what you'd like it to be like, I'd also like to say Naruto will be running into an opponent on par with himself soon. I just haven't decide on how or who it shall be.**


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Naruto or Witchblade.

Chapter 8

The Meeting

Naruto reaches shore and finds himself face to face with Reina who's leaning against her car just on the road. Calmly walking over Naruto leans on the car eyeing the see where the boat that Shiori and Masane are on just comes into view.

"What are you doing here," Naruto ask Reina as she eyes him.

"What are you?" She asks calmly as he turns to look her in the eye, "Your blood and cells resist destruction endless they are completely destroyed."

"I really don't know," Naruto replies calmly looking to the sky as he ignores her glare.

"What do you mean," she asks as he just gives a sad smile.

"I have no memories of before meeting Masane and Riko," Naruto answers as he stares out at the clouds with his smile still on his face, "except some fragments that come and go."

"But your healing is beyond that of anything to date," Reina tells him as she pushes off the car, "Almost like your body heals you from everything." Naruto just stares at her as Reina sighs, "I introduced that Shiori got from cutting you to multiple infections some with no known cure, just to have your blood destroy them."

"So," Naruto says as the boat reaches shore, "Not like I care what my body does as long as I can use it."

"Farther has taken an interest in it though," Reina informs him causing him to glare at her, "There is a good chance he might try to make contact with you in the near future."

Naruto pushes off of her car as another car pulls into the near by dock area, "As long as he knows that if he harms anyone I care about I'll kill him," Naruto tells her his cold gaze meeting Reina.

"DAD," Riko cries as she runs up to Naruto hugging him with a blond man in a black shirt and denim jeans comes running behind her. "Where've you been Mister?"

Naruto can only chuckle as leans down hugging Riko, "Just been around," Naruto tells her as the man that was with her looks towards Reina, "She's single from what I know photo boy."

The man scuffs as he glares at Naruto, "Its Yusuke Tozawa," he then eyes Reina again, "And what's she doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Naruto counters as Masane and Shiori appear behind him.

"Lady Soho," Shiori says calmly as Reina looks towards her.

"You've change Shiori," Reina tells Shiori as she turns away with a small smirk, "I think Mr. Amaha has a way with women hmmm."

Naruto only blush as Riko smiles greeting Shiori, "Hi I'm Rihoko Amaha."

"Hello," Shiori says smiling as she leans down to look Riko in the eye, "I'm Shiori Tsuzuki a friend of your fathers."

"Really," Riko says as Masane eyes the two, "He doesn't make many friends often."

"Oh really," Shiori questions as Riko nods.

"He usually tends to fight them," Masane adds as Naruto twitches as Shiori eyes him, "But afterwards they usually are good friends."

"Well then," Shiori mutters as she eyes Naruto, "Guess we should be glad we never fought huh."

Reina just shakes her head seeing Shiori's personality nearly change completely from what it used to be, "Remember my warning Mr. Amaha," she tells him as he looks to her.

"I will," Naruto replies getting stares from everyone as he stands up tall looking at her Reina, "Just let him know he doesn't want me as an enemy."

"Enemy," Riko says aloud as Naruto ruffles her hair, "Hey stop it." She shouts pushing his hand away.

Reina leave and Naruto looks to Masane Shiori and Riko, "Well whose up for some Ramen," he ask as Yusuke just has a sweat drop from his forehead, "All on Yusuke," Naruto adds as he walks away causing Yusuke's eyes to widen.

"Hey wait a…." Yusuke tries to argue as the women follow him to his car.

"Thanks Mr. Yusuke," Riko shouts as she walks alongside her farther.

"Yeah Yusuke," Masane adds as she grabs hold of Naruto's arm Shiori grabbing the other and they both give each other a cold glare.

"Yes thank you," Shiori says as Yusuke sighs in defeat.

'How did I end up buying them ramen,' Yusuke thinks as he walks away slowly behind them.

Several hours later and eighty bowls of ramen later

"I am broke," Yusuke shouts as he walks into the old restaurant, "He ate more ramen then all of us." Suddenly he stomach seeing a man in a white jacket and pants with long gray hair tied into a ponytail. 'Tatsuoki Furumizu.'

Naruto steps in with Shiori and Masane laughing at past experience of Naruto with Riko seemingly acting them out, before he stops stopping them in the process. "What's up Yusuke?"

Naruto ask as he follows Yusuke's gaze. "And you are?"

"Tatsuoki Furumizu," Shiori mutters as Naruto turns to her as she looks back, "Named Father to me and my sisters."

Naruto's eyes narrow as Tatsuoki steps forward arms open, "Ahh Shiori," he starts before Naruto's arm moves in front of Shiori.

"Please from coming near those close to me or I might take offense," Naruto threatens as he looks to Masane and Shiori before smiling, "Hey Riko," Naruto says as the little girl looks towards him, "Why not take your mom and Shiori to read the book I am writing."

"Alright dad," Riko says looking towards Naruto then to Tatsuoki before taking Shiori and Masane by the hand and up the stairs.

"What do you want here old man," Naruto ask coldly sending chills down everyone's spine as a women in blue with long silver hair steps forward.

"Do not speak to Father that way," she warns as Naruto eyes her stepping towards the women looking her in the eye.

"Sit down child before I make you," Naruto threatens as the women takes a step back raising her left arm just to see something form beyond Naruto, "and if you don't I'll kick you out as I talk to your so called Father."

'What is that,' the women ask herself mentally as the image takes shape of a fox with nine tails crimson eyes looking back at her, 'What is this feeling,' she thinks before saddening she finds it hard to breath.

"Nora," Father question as he watches the women panting, "What did you…"

"She's fine," Naruto replies walking towards the back, "If you want to talk come with me."

Father looks at Nora then follows Naruto quietly, 'What did he do,' Father thinks to himself turning his head to eye Nora who has regained some composure to follow, 'It looks like she saw her own death almost.'

In a small room

"So what brings you here," Naruto questions sitting in a long seat for several people, "I doubt I have done anything to attract your attention."

"On the contrary," Father says as he takes a seat across from Naruto, "You have defeat several of my daughter's rather easily, you wield a male version of the Witchblade."

"Excalibur," Naruto says calmly picking at his ear showing no sign of caring.

"Yes Excalibur," Father says before continuing, "and then I find out you have an interesting healing ability that surpasses anything to date."

"Get to the point old man," Naruto tells the man flicking something off his finger as Nora eyes him in anger, "I don't have all day you know?"

"Indeed," Father replies as he looks to Nora nodding, "I have an offer for you…" Nora then hands over a small check as Naruto eyes it, "I want you to come work for…" Suddenly Naruto tares the check up before blowing it at the man.

"Don't insult me old man," Naruto tells him as he stands up ignoring Nora's glare, "I have no interest in working for you or anyone like you."

"But at least…" Father starts to argue as Naruto glares at the man.

"Your eyes betray you," Naruto interrupts the man, "I can see that you are hiding something that you want," Naruto tells them man as he walks to the door, "I am someone you don't want to cross because I don't care of you are Neogene, X-con, or human," he tells father his eyes turning crimson as Excalibur glows, "I'll kill you if you're a threat to my family or other innocent people."

Father can only stare wide eyed at the image of his own death playing forth in front of his own eyes before he realizes Naruto is gone, 'He is not someone to be played with on any level,' Father thinks as he looks to Nora, "We'll be leaving now Nora."

"Yes Father," Nora replies as she looks to the stairs that Naruto went up, "And what of Shiori?"

"She is beyond our reach right now," Father answers walking out the door ignoring the people around him as he leaves, 'I'll find out your secret to your healing ability Naruto.'

The apartment

Naruto walks down the hall towards the place where Masane, Riko, and Shiori are stopping as he looks towards the shadows.

"Come out now," Naruto says as a small frog jumps out from the shadows eyeing Naruto as Naruto eyes the frog, "What's a frog doing in here," he ask himself reaching for the small reptile.

"I'll have you know I'm a toad dumbass," the toad shouts before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving a very confused Naruto.

"It talked," Naruto says aloud as he shakes his head, "Been much stressed lately he mutters as he walks towards his front door, "Just need to take it easy for a little while," He mutters as he opens the door to see Riko dressed up as a nurse.

"Welcome home daddy," Riko shouts happily as Naruto walks into the room looking around, "Shiori and mommy wanted to play doctor with you so…"

Naruto blinks before turning to see the door slammed shut behind him and Shiori and Masane glaring back at him as he steps back, "This is for ditching you both on the boat isn't it." He ask as they both nod, "And you talked Riko into this knowing she's the only one that can get me to sit still long enough to actually do anything." Both nod again, "And neither of you know about my emergence escape in situations like this do you." Both blink as they watch Naruto bolt for the window.

"Riko," Masane shouts as Riko holds a bowl of ramen, "Move any further and the ramen gets it." Masane threatens and Shiori just as a sweat drop form on the back of her head.

"Now Riko," Naruto says calmly as he slowly approaches his daughter, "Let's talk this out, just put the ramen down."

Riko just smiles as she takes a breath and blows on the ramen, "You can only have it if you play doctor with us," she tells him.

Getting an evil smirk Naruto nods his head, "I'll do it on once condition," Naruto says calmly as Masane and Shiori eye him, "You're the doctor Riko and they," points to Shiori and Masane," are your nurses outfit and all."

Riko looks to Masane, who doesn't know how to react, and Shiori who just stares in a black expression before both women shout at the same time, "PERVERT." And Riko just shakes her head as they jump at her dad.

'They left the door unprotected,' Riko thinks as she watches her father side step both women and run out the door, 'but I came prepared,' she tells herself as she watches her father step one foot out the door before being pulled to the ceiling by a rope.

Naruto glares at his daughter before sighing as Masane and Shiori laugh their heads off, "I knew I shouldn't have taught you how to make snares Riko," he says as he eyes to the two women, "Its not that funny you know."

"Yes," Masane mutters between laughs as Shiori is supporting herself with the counter, "It is."

"You got caught by a six year old," Shiori adds laughing her head off, "that you taught to make snares."

"And I couldn't be prouder of her as I am right now," Naruto mutters as Riko joins her mother and Shiori in laughing, "But I'd like to be let down now."

"Not till Riko gets a shot with her catch," Masane says pulling out a camera, "and maybe a few for us too."

"Agreed," Shiori mutters still laughing.

"This is just so mean," Naruto pouts as Riko stands next to him as Masane takes a picture.

Several Hours later

Naruto lying on is stomach Shiori running her fingers over the scars on his back Riko watches and Masane makes another bowl of ramen.

"Their so many more then I thought," Shiori mutters as Naruto pulls out a deck of cards grinning, "Some of these should be fatal."

"I'm just too stubborn to die," Naruto smirks as he deals a hand to Riko who's eyeing the cards.

"You got that right," Masane mutters bopping him over the head, "What did I tell you about playing those games with Riko?"

Naruto gives a nervous grin as he looks at Masane, "You could always play me," Naruto suggest as Masane glares at him.

Hokage's office

"So you found him," Tsunade says eyeing elder toad.

"Yes," the elder male toad replies as it plays with its goatee, "But it seems he has no memory of Konoha or its people."

With a sigh the busty blond looks out the window, "We might not have a choice but to bring him back," She mutters.

"That might be harder then you think Tsunade," The toad tells her as the hazel eyes look to the toad, "He has a family now," the toad tells her handing over a picture of Naruto, Masane, and Riko.

"She's wearing my necklace," Tsunade points out as she eyes Masane, "Why is that?"

"From what we can make out," the female toad says as she scratches her chin, "it was the engagement ring from him."

The female Hokage goes wide eyed as she looks to the picture, 'That means he truly loves her,' the Hokage thinks as she eyes the old necklace.

**Arthur's note:**

**Well I decided to redo this chapter because I didn't want Masane and Shiori knowing about the toads. This is the chapter I am using to open a possible connection with Konoha that I will play on more lately in the story.**

**I am also altering Shiori's personality a little bit because of the contact with Naruto through Excalibur containing her cloneblade, so let me know if you like the change in her personality change.**


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Naruto or Witchblade.

Chapter 9

The return of the Spiraling Sphere

Sitting back against a wall Naruto watches as Shiori sleeps on the couch and Masane and Riko sleep on the bed.

'She's so different,' Naruto thinks eyeing Shiori, 'What happened to her?'

"You should sleep young one," a small toad with a goatee informs Naruto causing Naruto jump up and look at the toad.

"Where did you come from," Naruto ask as the toad jumps onto the table eyeing Masane and Riko.

"I don't think that matters," the toad answers as the toad looks to Naruto, "Oooo boy Jiraiya would be proud of you boy."

"Jiraiya," Naruto mutters confused clutching his head lightly as he feels some memories of a white haired man in a red outfit, wooden sandals, and a metal forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it.

"Naruto," the old toad questions as he looks to Naruto.

"Pervy sage," Masane and Shiori mutters causing the old toad to look at them as a red light shines from Masane's right wrist and a blue light shines from Shiori's left wrist.

"What's going on," the toad question before looking to Naruto and seeing a yellow light shine from his wrist, "Are they connected somehow?"

"Pervy sage," Naruto mutters standing up holding out his right hand as a sphere of energy takes shape.

"You remember Naruto," the toad asks as Naruto looks back at the toad.

"Bites and pieces," Naruto mutters falling back against the wall sliding down it, "Please just leave me while I sort my thoughts."

"Alright Naruto," the toad mutters moving away, "I'll be back soon." He tells Naruto as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"What are these thoughts," Naruto ask himself as he curls up head against his forearms that lay atop his knees, "Who are these people I see?"

Next Morning

"Naruto," Masane says shaking Naruto who lies on the ground, "Come on sweetie get up."

"Masane," Naruto mutters looking up from his position on the floor to see Riko and Masane staring at him, "What time is it?"

"Did you sleep on the floor daddy," Riko ask as Naruto gives her a weak smile before starting to stand, before looking around, "Where's Shiori?"

"She had to go home," Masane answers slightly annoyed as she walks towards the counter, "She said she had…" Suddenly a pain passes through both Masane and Naruto, "Naruto was that?"

"Yes," Naruto ask grabbing his coat and looking to Masane, "You stay with Riko, I'll check on Shiori." Masane only nods as Riko looks to her.

"What's wrong with big sis," Riko ask as Masane looks to her daughter.

"I don't know Riko," Masane says slightly worried as she watches the door, "But let's hope your father doesn't do anything stupid."

"This is dad were talking about Mom," Riko says getting a stare from Masane, "He'll do whatever to protect those close to him."

Masane sighs as she realizes her daughter is right, 'Naruto be careful.'

With Shiori

"What's going on here," Shiori shouts eyeing several sisters surrounding her Nora leading them.

"Its simple Shiori," Nora says calmly not really caring, "You have betrayed Father siding with that male bearer and Witchblade Bearer."

"I have not," Shiori shouts raising her left arm ready to defend herself, "I have done nothing…"

"You side with a man Father wants more then anyone right now," Nora tells Shiori raising her own blade, "Father wants him and Father will have him." Suddenly Shiori feels a pain in her left leg causing her to look down and see a dart stuck in her thigh, "Even if we have to use someone as bait to draw him in."

"You bit…"Shiori mutters as she falls forward to the ground out cold.

With Naruto

"Shiori," Naruto mutters as he runs through the streets passing people by as he does, coming to a stop in front of an ally a dark blue jacket lying on the ground in the middle of it. "SHIORI," Naruto shouts as he picks up the jacket looking around till a strange cell phone fall out of the coat. Suddenly the phone rings as Naruto looks at it as he sees's Father as the name of the caller, "Hello," Naruto says answering the phone.

"Good day Mr. Amaha," the voice says as Naruto's eyes narrow.

"What have you done Furumizu," Naruto says angrily as he grips the phone, "and what have you done with Shiori?"

"My," Furumizu says calmly in an arrogant way, "What makes you think I have her?"

"Because you want me," Naruto shoots back as he feels someone watching him.

"Indeed," Furumizu replies as Naruto feels the man smirking on the other side of the phone, "Well then we should get started, then shouldn't we?"

"Where is she asshole," Naruto ask fist clenched causing his knuckles to pop.

"Well I'll tell you on one condition," Furumizu replies calmly as he sips something, "You go to her and not transform at all when you get their."

"And why should I trust you," Naruto ask walking out onto the street looking around.

"Because I have Shiori and you have no choice," Furumizu replies, "and I doubt you want any harm to come to her."

"Bastard," Naruto says as he draws some looks from the people passing him, "Let her go or I'll make you…."

"Now not threats now," Furumizu says calmly, "She is at the docks the old storage area's, but remember no transforming now," Furumizu reminds hanging up.

"Bastard," Naruto mutters heading towards the bay.

Docks

"What makes you think he'll come," Shiori ask lying on a table unmoving.

"It's who he is," Nora replies standing in the middle of a room with several sisters around her, "He is one of those guys that likes to play hero."

"You won't defeat him," Shiori says calmly as Nora turns to the captive smirking.

"I highly doubt he can take anyone without transforming," Nora says as Shiori goes wide eyed at this, "That's right to keep you safe he can't transform."

"Why does father want him so bad," Shiori ask as Nora slaps Shiori.

"Because of his ability to heal foolish Sister," Nora answers as she hears a door open, "He can give father his greatest wish."

Shiori can only stare as Nora turns to face Naruto whose glaring at her," Let Shiori go now," Naruto orders as Nora just smirks as the sisters transform around him.

"Foolish man," Nora tells the Naruto as she watches her sisters surround Naruto eager to fight him, "You just walked into our…" suddenly Naruto blurs out of existence and all the sisters around him collapse to the ground. "Trap…" Nora finishes going wide eyed, "How?"

"Never underestimate your opponents just because you got numbers," Naruto lectures her as Nora clenches her fist as she glares at Naruto.

"How Pathetic," Nora mutters eyeing her defeated sisters as a red arm starts to cover her body a glowing green line lining the entire outfit as her light brown hair becomes orange, "But just because you defeated them does not mean you can defeat me." Naruto eyes knowing what she says is true and readies himself into a guarded stance as Nora develops a wicked smile, "So lets put that healing ability to the test." She says charging.

"Shit," Naruto mutters jumping to the side as Nora fire several darts ahead of her at Naruto, "this could be a problem," he tells himself as he eyes Shiori, who can only watch the fight.

"You should stay focused on your opponent," Nora lectures as she uses a clawed hand to slash at Naruto's stomach leaving three think gashes as he jumps back further. "Or you might get killed."

'I got to find away to free Shiori,' Naruto thinks as he dodges another attack the claw cutting through her coat, 'This women is much faster then Shiori or Masane.'

"Aw what's wrong little man," Nora taunts as Naruto jumps back just to feel several pricks to his left leg causing him to stumble down and roll out of the way of another of Nora's attacks where he was, "Looks like your hurt little man."

Naruto wince as he stands blood pouring out of a several holes in his left leg, 'What was that,' Naruto ask himself as he eyes Nora, 'Almost as if she…'

"Naruto watch out," Shiori shouts as Naruto looks to her just in time to hear a wising from through the air causing him to turn as several needles pierce into his shoulder as Nora comes at him with a quick kick that sends him flying at Shiori knocking her off the table she was on crashing to the ground.

Naruto forces himself up gritting his teeth in pain as he stands, Shiori managing to get to her knees looking up at him as he stands in front of her, 'Damn it,' Naruto mutters mentally as he feels blood gushing out from his chest from a large gash from the kick, 'Loosing to much blood.'

"Naruto," Shiori says looking down as Naruto glances back at her, "Please get out of here." Naruto's eyes widen as a blond women with pigtails replaces Shiori, "Please run you don't need to protect me."

'Tsunade,' Naruto thinks as Shiori looks up at him.

"Please get out of the way," Shiori shouts the image of the women overlapping her as Naruto turns to face forward to see Nora charging him to have her replaced by a man with silver brown hair wearing dark purple outfit with a white obi.

"Shiori," Naruto mutters getting the women attentions, "I don't give up on my friends," he tells her, "So don't you dare tell me to abandon you again," he shouts as Naruto catches Nora's three pronged blade, with his left hand and grasp it tightly, "Because I'll just ignore you and save your ass anyway possible." Excalibur begins to shine as a small spiraling sphere forms in Naruto's right hand, "Because I don't know how to leave someone behind." Nora can only stare at the sphere as Naruto rams it into her stomach, "RASENGAN!!!" he screams as Nora's body reacts violently to the sphere before she's send flying back in a giant sphere of her own as Naruto collapses forward.

"Naruto," Shiori screams as she watches the gash in the ground left by the attack a Nora in the far wall stuck arms spread before falling forward.

"Told you," Naruto mutters, still laying face down his head slightly turned to look at Shiori, "I'd save you."

"Idiot," Shiori mutters as she starts gets herself up, "You could've been killed."

"He he," Naruto snickers as he looks at her through the one eye he can, "the hero never dies Shiori," Naruto tells her as he smiles, before passing out from blood loss.

Next day

Lying on the couch Masane, Shiori, and Riko all sleep next to one another as Naruto slowly wakes up.

"Sheet kid," the old toad says sitting at the foot of Naruto's bed, "You're a stubborn one aren't you."

Smiling Naruto sits up to reveal several new scars that are slowly healing, "It reminded me of Tsunade and the time I mastered the Rasengan."

"Seems more is coming back to you then you actually know," the old toad says with a smile as he walks towards the blond, "But you really should be more careful."

"A shinobi must have the guts to persevere," Naruto tells the toad as the small toad goes wide eyes as he see Jiraiya's image over lap the boy.

"That they do boy, that they do," the small toad says happily in agreement as he looks out the window, "Well I'll leave you to your scolding from your daughter and wife," the toad tells the boy as he looks back to him, "and I'll let Tsunade know you remember her, she'll be overjoyed."

"Thanks umm…" Naruto says as he eyes the frog.

"Fukasaku," the frog introduces himself as with a smile, "and its good to be getting you back Naruto."

"Who knows if I'll ever be back completely," Naruto adds as the toad vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto," Masane cries as Shiori and Riko both wake up slowly, "You're alright," Masane says tackling Naruto to the point they fall off the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine Vixen," Naruto replies as Shiori and Riko make their way over to the two.

"Good," Masane says letting out a sigh of relief before putting Naruto into a headlock, "Because if you ever do something that stupid again, I'll be the one to kill you."

Naruto can only smirk as Shiori gives a gentle smile as Riko only gives a big grin before saying, "But mom," everyone looks to Riko, "The Hero always saves the day."

Naruto snickers as Masane still holds him tightly in a headlock that only tightens, "You might be right Riko," Masane says in agreement, "But that doesn't mean you Father has to play Hero."

"Can't…Breath," Naruto mutters as Shiori snicker, "You…. Should..... Be..... Helping." Naruto tells Shiori who just shakes her head.

"You're on your own," Shiori tells him sitting on the small king size bed, "I told you not to do anything, but you did anyways, now you're stuck."

"But," Naruto tries to counter as Masane holds him tight.

"Now you're going to sit in bed as Shiori gives you a check up," Masane tells him as pulls him up, "Because you have a knack for escaping hospitals."

"But," Naruto mutters as he feels Masane toss him onto the bed next to Shiori.

"Now Riko go down stairs till we call for you," Masane orders as Riko looks to her mother, "Also make sure all your traps are in place."

Riko gives a mock salute as she heads out of the room, "I should have never taught her how to make traps," Naruto mutters as he sits up Indian style on the bed to find Shiori and Masane glaring at him, "This is going to hurt isn't it?" Both nod, "Can I have at least one bowl of ramen before we begin."

"No," Both Masane and Shiori shout as Naruto starts to sweat under their gaze.

"Let their be Mercy on my soul," Naruto mutters as he starts to think of a way out.

Down Stairs

"AHHHH," Naruto's voice rings out through the small complex as everyone winces.

"What's going on up their, Little Riko," old man Chou asks as the man looks to the stairs.

"Daddy is in trouble," Riko responds as she eats a Sunday.

"By god someone help me," Naruto's voice echo's through the halls as the men cringe.

"Should we help," Yusuke ask just as Naruto reaches the base of the stairs with one hand reaching the corner of the wall before a set of arms grab him and drag him back up the stairs.

"Not on your life," Chuo replies as Riko happily eats her Sunday.

**Arthur's Note:**

**Well I said Shiori and Masane would be the key to Naruto regaining his memories and it is only starting right now, with Naruto remembering Tsunade.**

**Also if I have any romantic involvement Shiori and Naruto would somehow have Masane involved because Masane is the main interest of Naruto. Right now Shiori is just a good friend of Naruto's who tends to flirt a bit with him. I don't really know how far I'll take their relationship at this point, but she will be like an Aunt or elder sister to Riko.**

**I introduced the elder toad because he is one of the few characters I see being able travel between Konoha and Tokyo which will firm the link between Naruto and Konoha.**

**I also plan on Naruto having a second form, but it won't be attainable till later in the story after Shiori and Masane gain theirs and It will be in battle.**

**This will also be the end of the fillers and moving on with the Witchblade plot further where Masane finds out what the x-con's really are made of.**


End file.
